Un frère, un choix, une vie
by Chl007
Summary: La majorités des fics sont d'accord sur un point : Axel et Reno se ressemblent tant qu'on dirait deux frères, deux jumeaux. Oui, mais ces mêmes histoires ont toutes oublié un détail significatif. Axel vient de l'Organisation XIII. Reno vient de la Shinra. Deux univers bien différents. Alors... COMMENT se sont-ils rencontrés ? La réponse ici ! / ! \ Présence de YAOI !
1. Première partie

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tente ici pour la première fois une petite incursion dans le fandom de Kingdom Hearts, que j'adore (bien que ne maîtrisant pas BBS... mais il n'en sera pas question ici). J'espère que vous réserverez un bon accueil à ma fic ! :-)_

 _Pour l'anecdote, à la base ça devait être un OS, mais comme les personnages ont réclamé l'indépendance et ont menacé de lancer une révolution, ben... je me suis retrouvée obligée de suivre leurs délires. Donc du coup ce sera une fiction à chapitre, finalement (mais pas trop longs, les chapitres)._

 _Outre Kingdom Hearts, je m'essayerai aussi vite fait dans cette fic au **yaoï** (j'en lis de temps en temps, mais j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'en écrire, vous me pardonnerez ?). Homophobes, vous voilà prévenus, si vous voulez, la croix rouge est en haut à droite, la flèche retour en haut à gauche._

 _/ ! \ Je préfère prévenir, la fic sera quand même pas mal centré sur le monde de la Shinra. Référence à FF7 oblige. J'aurais peut-être limite dû mettre ça en crossover... boah, tant pis. Personne va jamais lire les crossovers, de toute façon. / ! \_

* * *

 _LES UNIVERS DE KINGDOM HEARTS ET DE FINAL FANTASY VII APPARTIENNENT À DISNEY ET À SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **PREMIÈRE PARTIE –**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'il parcourait le couloir des ténèbres. Saïx avait bien dit que ce monde était éloigné de la Citadelle. Mais à ce point-là, quand même… Roxas regrettait d'autant plus de n'avoir personne pour lui tenir compagnie tandis qu'il marchait. Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était parti, il tira avec angoisse sur sa capuche noire, veillant à ce qu'elle recouvre bien l'intégralité de sa tête blonde. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. D'abord, parce que c'était la première fois qu'un membre de l'Organisation visitait ce monde, et qu'il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Ensuite, parce qu'apparemment, il ressemblait à un homme que les habitants de ce monde appréciaient peu. Roxas craignait les ennuis. Surtout que pour une fois, il était complètement seul, livré à lui-même, ce qui ne se produisait pas si souvent.

Il arriva enfin. Depuis le couloir des ténèbres, il put observer quelques instants le monde de la Shinra, qu'il s'apprêtait à aller explorer. Exactement comme Saïx le lui avait décrit : un immeuble flottant dans l'espace. Rien d'autre, juste une tour grise. Ça lui rappelait son environnement quotidien, tout en le mettant un peu mal à l'aise en même temps. Roxas soupira, puis avança, prêt à faire apparaître sa Keyblade au besoin. Après tout, il ignorait si des Sans-Cœurs avaient envahi ce monde… c'était justement ce qu'on l'avait envoyé observer.

Le vortex sombre le recracha dans l'un des étages du bâtiment planétaire. Le jeune garçon écrasa encore une fois ses cheveux blonds sous sa capuche, puis commença à parcourir les lieux. Il se rendit bientôt compte avec gêne qu'il attirait l'attention, à cause de sa capuche et de son manteau noir de l'Organisation. Personne n'était habillé comme lui, et cela se remarquait. Les hommes portaient des costumes stricts, les femmes des tailleurs et des jupes impeccables. Roxas fut obligé de voler une carte d'accès dans un bureau pour pouvoir accéder à l'étage supérieur, et son impression de malaise s'intensifia. Il n'aimait pas quand ses missions l'obligeaient à devenir malhonnête ainsi.

Les habitants de ce monde semblaient travailler beaucoup. Roxas s'en fit la remarque avec un sourire, se disant que Demyx ferait tout pour fuir ce genre d'endroit. Saïx, au contraire, s'y sentirait parfaitement à sa place. C'était lui qui aurait dû venir explorer le monde de la Shinra…

Le treizième membre visita encore deux étages entiers de bureaux et de salles de réunion, sans croiser le moindre Sans-Cœur. Il ne resta pas longtemps au suivant, croyant comprendre qu'il s'agissait essentiellement de chambres et de lieux personnels. Si quelqu'un devait s'introduire dans la Citadelle un jour, Roxas n'aimerait pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires, même s'il n'avait rien à cacher. C'était une question de principe. Il se doutait qu'il en allait de même pour toutes ces personnes, bien qu'il ne les connaisse pas. En grimpant les marches de l'escalier pour accéder à un autre étage, il se demanda distraitement depuis combien de temps il pensait à ce genre de choses. Il n'avait pas de cœur, pourtant. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'affecter, de fouiller ainsi sans scrupules dans des lieux intimes où il n'avait pas le droit d'être…

Roxas se retrouva de nouveau bloqué. Mais puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'électronique cette fois, il n'avait aucun besoin de chercher à nouveau un code d'accès ou de voler une quelconque carte magnétique. Il avait parcouru un long couloir, visité différentes alcôves, de minuscules pièces vides qui contenaient seulement une couchette étroite, et il était désormais arrêté devant une grosse porte blindée verrouillée par un cadenas compliqué. Aucun problème pour lui. Le jeune garçon fit apparaître sa Keyblade et la pointa en direction de la serrure. Le verrou sauta, et il put pénétrer dans cette mystérieuse pièce barricadée.

Alors qu'il y avançait, son malaise revint subitement, plus troublant que jamais. C'était un laboratoire scientifique. Là non plus, aucune trace de Sans-Cœurs. Roxas commençait à désespérer en se demandant pourquoi il était venu. Pourtant, il y avait toujours ce quelque chose qui le prenait à la gorge. Il y avait une autre pièce un peu plus loin, dont la porte était entrouverte. Il en émanait une étrange lueur verdâtre, qui l'attirait tout autant qu'elle lui donnait la désagréable envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Roxas s'avança et poussa la porte.

Il se figea.

L'autre salle était beaucoup plus petite. Elle ne contenait qu'une cuve, un grand cylindre de verre et de métal, dans lequel était contenu un liquide vert et lumineux. Quelques bulles provenaient du fond et glissaient lentement vers la surface. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur.

Brusquement, des images lui vinrent à l'esprit. Des images qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Roxas se recula d'un pas, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte, tout en portant l'autre à son front en serrant les dents. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ferma les yeux, et une vision l'assaillit.

 _Une pièce comme celle-ci, plongée dans la pénombre. Une cuve semblable à celle qu'il venait de voir. Sauf qu'un corps flottait à l'intérieur._

 **« Qu'est-ce que… ? »**

Roxas recula en gémissant, se prenant la tête à deux mains.

 _La cuve s'ouvrait. Le liquide phosphorescent se déversait au sol. La silhouette se recroquevillait à terre. C'était une fille. Il connaissait cette personne, il en était persuadé… Sa vision se flouta alors qu'un homme grand, à la large carrure d'épaules, s'approchait du corps tremblant et l'emportait dans ses bras._

Roxas rouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient écarquillés par l'incompréhension. Avisant entre ses doigts écartés la cuve de liquide verdâtre, il fut pris d'un vertige et fit brusquement demi-tour, quittant les lieux au plus vite. En grimpant les escaliers, il eut l'impression qu'à chaque marche, ses pieds étaient un peu plus lourds. Tout son corps était tendu. Sa main était crispée sur la rambarde de fer. Son menton tremblait. Dans son esprit revenait sans cesse le flash qu'il avait eu dans le laboratoire. Cette silhouette imposante… il aurait juré que c'était Xemnas, le chef de l'Organisation XIII. Mais… il frissonna. Le laboratoire que Vexen et Zexion se partageaient avait beau être un endroit douteux, ils ne pouvaient pas y posséder une telle machine, c'était impossible…

L'étage suivant était encore différent des autres. En premier lieu, Roxas visita une salle d'entraînement au tir, dans laquelle Xigbar aurait facilement pu passer ses journées plutôt que de ronfler allègrement sur l'un des canapés du Salon Gris. Il y avait aussi quelques bureaux, le même nombre de chambres. Presque parvenu au bout du couloir, le jeune garçon ouvrit une porte, qui lui donna accès à des vestiaires. Il y pénétra d'un pas hésitant. Une fois encore, c'était un endroit dans lequel il préférait ne pas s'attarder. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de casiers – moins d'une dizaine, réalisa-t-il avec perplexité, pour autant de bureaux et de chambres. L'un d'entre eux avait sa porte entrouverte, sur laquelle était accrochée une veste noire. Roxas n'osa pas aller regarder à l'intérieur. Ça pouvait être personnel. Il préférait éviter, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça pour en rajouter.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'endroit lui fit ce même effet qu'avaient provoqués le laboratoire et cette étrange cuve un peu plus tôt. Le jeune garçon eut l'impression que quelque chose lui perforait le crâne, et il se retrouva misérablement à genoux au centre du vestiaire, ses paumes compressant ses tempes, essayant en vain de faire taire ces visions qui l'effrayaient et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

 _Les deux mêmes silhouettes, dans un endroit ressemblant une fois de plus à celui où il se trouvait. Celui qui ressemblait à Xemnas fouillait dans les casiers, pendant que la fille frêle et fragile attendait, debout près d'un banc. Elle tremblait, mais elle avait les bras le long du corps et ne faisait aucun geste pour se réchauffer. Roxas se sentait troublé en l'observant. C'était comme si elle ne ressentait rien. Encore moins que les Similis qu'ils étaient. Il ne comprenait pas._

 _Elle ne fit rien lorsqu'une boule de tissu noir l'atteignit de plein fouet. Le vêtement se déplia en tombant au sol, laissant deviner un manteau sombre bien connu de Roxas. Confirmant ses doutes, la voix de Xemnas s'éleva, sèche, et impressionnante, pourtant à peine plus audible qu'un murmure._

 _\- Mets ça et joue ton rôle, numéro quatorze._

 _Numéro quatorze ?_

 _La silhouette féminine qui s'habillait sans un mot, sans cesser de trembler, le regard rivé au sol… Qui enfilait en silence le manteau de l'Organisation par-dessus son corps nu, encore humide de son passage dans cette cuve emplie de liquide verdâtre…_

À genoux, la tête entre les mains, Roxas se refusa à rouvrir les yeux, même si la vision lui échappait à nouveau. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ces souvenirs… ne lui appartenaient pas ! Alors… Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Xemnas n'aurait pas pu… Non, ça ne pouvait pas…

 **« Xion… »** laissa-t-il échapper dans un glapissement horrifié.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Il était un Simili, lui aussi. Alors… pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?!

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de cette première partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, on se retrouve dans pas longtemps pour la suite, ne vous en faites pas ! (deux chapitres sont déjà écrits)_ _En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ;-) Bisous et à bientôt !_


	2. Deuxième partie

_Bonjour ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Une idée lumineuse m'a traversé l'esprit hier soir, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant qu'il y ait treize chapitres à cette histoire ! Non, pas parce que le chiffre porte bonheur et/ou malheur, mais parce que l'Organisation XIII ! Vous saisissez ? ;-)_

 _Oui, je sais, ça vole pas haut._

 _Je vous tiendrai au courant ! Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie du nouveau chapitre._

* * *

 _LES UNIVERS DE KINGDOM HEARTS ET DE FINAL FANTASY VII APPARTIENNENT À DISNEY ET À SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **DEUXIÈME PARTIE –**

* * *

Reno descendit les escaliers en grommelant, les mains dans les poches. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se retrouver assigné dans son bureau à remplir de stupides rapports qui n'avaient rien d'intéressant. C'était quand même pas de sa faute si sa dernière mission avait sérieusement amoché le seul hélicoptère intersidéral qu'ils possédaient, quand même ! Et puis d'abord, c'étaient ces espèces de créatures noires qui avaient ouvert le feu, à bord de leurs planeurs. Reno avait juste essayé de faire en sorte que l'hélico s'en sorte relativement bien (et lui aussi, par la même occasion). Et voilà comment on le remerciait ?

Et une séance de sport imposée, pour ne rien arranger. Le jeune homme leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'il déambulait dans le couloir. Seule la Déesse savait à quel point il pouvait détester ça. Il se faisait mettre au tapis à chaque fois : Rude était plus fort physiquement, Tseng maîtrisait ses techniques de combat sur le bout des doigts, et Elena avait beau être proche de lui en âge, elle restait la plus rapide et la plus habile d'eux deux. Lui, c'était au tir qu'il excellait. Mais non, il fallait que les Turks fassent du sport, et il n'y couperait pas.

 **« La poisse… »** marmonna-t-il en ouvrant délicatement la porte des vestiaires d'un violent coup de pied.

Reno s'approcha de son casier, mais s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre. Il aurait juré qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages, alors que cet étage était normalement réservé aux Turks. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas un membre de son équipe, étant donné que Tseng était toujours dans le bureau du patron et que Rude et Elena étaient chacun dans leur bureau respectif… Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Personne. Sur ses gardes, il s'approcha des douches à pas de loup.

Recroquevillé dans un coin sur le carrelage froid, il y avait un corps tout de noir vêtu. Des images d'ange démoniaque et de mercenaire blond jaillirent aussitôt dans son esprit, et par réflexe, Reno abandonna toute idée d'approche furtive pour bondir en avant, arme en main.

 **« Hé, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

Bien évidemment, et il s'en rendit compte dans la seconde qui suivit son geste, ce ne pouvait être ni l'un, ni l'autre. Le premier l'aurait déjà tué sans le moindre état d'âme, et le second membre de la _liste noire_ n'avait en rien cette carrure de gringalet…

Ou alors, il avait subi une diète sévère depuis la dernière fois que Reno l'avait vu.

 **« Oh ! Je. Te. Parle ! »** articula exagérément le jeune homme en constatant que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention. **« Tu m'écoutes, dis ? »**

Il s'approcha de quelques pas. Aucune réaction. Prudent, Reno désactiva le mécanisme électrique de son bâton de combat, avant de glisser le bout de celui-ci sous le menton de l'intrus pour l'obliger à relever sa tête vers lui. Il ne résista pas, et le Turk découvrit sous la capuche noire un visage aux traits encore enfantins, et deux yeux d'un bleu perçant qui le dévisageaient, tout en lui donnant la sensation troublante de ne pas vraiment le voir.

 **« Ah, mais t'es qu'un gamin ? »**

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, Reno s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il avait toujours son arme en main, mais il avait cessé d'en menacer le plus jeune – il n'était pas sans cœur, loin de là.

 **« T'as quel âge, quinze ans ? Seize, à tout casser… »** s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute, pensif, avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon et de lui adresser un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, pour le mettre en confiance. **« Hey. Moi c'est Reno. Et toi ? »**

Les yeux bleus le dévisagèrent un instant et s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise. Le Turk comprit que cette fois, son interlocuteur l'avait _vraiment_ regardé, pas comme précédemment où il était perdu dans ses pensées.

 **« Roxas. »** lâcha le garçon d'une voix atone, resserrant un peu plus l'étreinte de ses bras frêles autour de ses jambes.

Reno hocha la tête.

 **« Ok, Roxas. Hé, tu veux pas enlever ça ? »**

Ce disant, il avança une main vers la capuche noire du treizième membre dans le but de la retirer. Interrompant son geste, Roxas se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même, si c'était possible, en fixant de ses grands yeux bleus effarés le bras tendu de Reno.

 **« Non ! »**

 **« Ok, ok. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon grand ? Je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, encore. Tu sais que t'as pas le droit d'être à cet étage ? »**

Le gamin lui renvoya un regard perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa question, et l'espace d'un instant Reno se demanda s'il n'avait pas affaire à un attardé mental. Ses fringues bizarres l'intriguaient aussi, comme elles avaient attiré l'attention de tous ceux que Roxas avait croisé dans les étages inférieurs. Qui pouvait bien être ce garçon pour venir se planquer dans un coin des douches des Turks et se trimballer avec un long manteau noir si semblable à ceux que portaient leurs ennemis ?

 **« Xion vient d'ici ? »** demanda soudain Roxas, le souffle court.

 **« Euh… pardon ? »**

Le numéro treize détourna le regard.

 **« Le laboratoire… »**

 **« Hein, parce que t'as été traîner là-bas aussi ? »** s'étrangla Reno. **« Écoute Roxas, je ne sais pas qui tu es ni ce que tu fabriques ici. Mais normalement, c'est interdit. »**

L'adolescent encapuchonné releva la tête vers lui. Cette fois, son regard semblait indiquer qu'il l'avait compris, même si Reno n'y lisait aucune marque de crainte ni de culpabilité. Pff, ces gamins des étages inférieurs… Toujours prêts à tout pour prouver qu'ils auraient un jour leur place dans les hautes sphères de la stricte hiérarchie qu'était le monde de la Shinra. Le Turk esquissa un vague sourire, surpris en son for intérieur d'être aussi attendri devant un simple garçon visiblement un peu trop fragile. Sans doute un pari louche lancé par d'autres jeunes, et Roxas n'avait pas eu les épaules d'assumer jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, aucune trace de remords dans ses yeux bleus. Bah… Reno se sentait d'humeur clémente. Il décida de passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Il n'allait quand même pas mettre au supplice un môme de son âge simplement pour avoir eu l'inconscience et le courage d'oser braver les interdits et de monter jusqu'ici… même s'il n'avait clairement rien à y faire.

 **« Allez, je te laisse partir pour cette fois, va. Mais évite de revenir traîner par ici. Mes collègues seront moins indulgents. »**

Il donna une petite tape amicale sur la tête dissimulée sous la capuche noire avant de se redresser.

 **« Et souris un peu, bon sang ! »**

Feignant ensuite l'indifférence pour ce pauvre Roxas, Reno regagna la salle principale des vestiaires et ouvrit cette fois son casier. Sifflotant tranquillement sans prêter plus d'attention que ça à sa rencontre avec le garçon, il retira sa veste, qu'il jeta en boule au fond de son armoire, avant de commencer à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Du coin de l'œil, il vit passer une silhouette noire. Mais plutôt que de s'en aller bien sagement par là où il était arrivé, Roxas vint se planter derrière lui. Reno continua de se déshabiller, espérant qu'il s'en aille. Mais le gamin en manteau noir ne bougea pas. Le jeune homme soupira avant de se retourner, sa chemise désormais entrouverte exhibant un torse fin mais tout de même un minimum musclé, bronzé par un soleil qu'il n'avait certainement pas rencontré dans son monde.

 **« Qu'est-ce que t'as à rester planté comme ça ? Allez, file de là ! »**

Roxas l'observait en fronçant les sourcils. Reno maugréa en son for intérieur, espérant que le garçon finisse par réagir, sans quoi il allait devoir le virer de cet étage lui-même.

 _ **« Je vais finir par croire qu'il est gay, à me mater comme ça… »**_ songea-t-il avec amusement tandis que Roxas ne cessait de le dévisager.

Par défi, une lueur sarcastique dans le regard, il retira complètement sa chemise, mais cela ne sembla pas faire plus d'effet que ça au garçon, qui à cet instant secoua la tête et se retourna.

 _ **« Bah quand même. »**_ soupira mentalement Reno. _**« J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais me lâcher. »**_

La seconde d'après, le Turk crut tout autre chose : que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, tellement il était sous le choc face à ce qu'il voyait. Roxas s'en allait enfin, oui. Mais pas exactement de la manière dont il l'avait imaginé.

Le garçon tendit un bras devant lui, sans un mot, et un grand vortex ovale s'ouvrit alors, perpendiculaire au sol, noir et violet sombre. Le portail semblait être fait de ténèbres pures il s'en dégageait quelque chose de malsain. Reno peinait à croire que c'était bien Roxas qui l'avait ouvert, comme ça, naturellement, sans le moindre effort. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Ce gamin était donc affilié aux ténèbres, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

 **« Attends ! »** cria Reno, faisant réapparaître son arme dans sa main par instinct. **« Qui es-tu, à la fin ? »**

Roxas marqua un temps d'hésitation. Lentement, il tourna sa tête sur le côté. Le Turk pouvait voir le bas de son visage, même s'il ne le regardait pas directement. Il y eut l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien de joyeux. Au contraire, il paraissait forcé. Triste et résigné.

 **« Je suis… le numéro treize. »**

 **« Hein ? Si tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça ! »**

 **« Adieu. »**

Roxas s'avança. Mais le portail s'était ouvert à quelques mètres de lui, et Reno était prêt à bondir, malgré sa situation déstabilisante d'être à moitié à poil en compagnie d'un gamin capable de manier les ténèbres.

Autre précision : même s'il ne l'était pas autant que sa collègue Elena, Reno était rapide.

Il ne parvint pas à arrêter Roxas avant qu'il ne franchisse l'obscur vortex. Mais il tendit son bras de toutes ses forces, et ses doigts ne se refermèrent pas sur du vide.

Roxas eut une sensation d'étranglement lorsque le jeune homme roux tira sur sa capuche. D'un mouvement sec, il s'avança totalement dans le couloir des ténèbres avant de se retourner, tandis que la porte se refermait, adressant un regard effrayé et honteux à Reno, qui avait bien entendu entraperçu ses cheveux blonds en épi, et qui le dévisageait désormais d'un air choqué, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose de crucial.

Roxas aussi comprit à cet instant : il avait échoué, malgré les recommandations de Saïx. Il ignorait à quelle personne il ressemblait tant. Mais il ne devait plus jamais remettre les pieds dans le monde de la Shinra.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de cette deuxième partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! :-) En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review... (merci à Miss PandaManga !)_

 _Bisous et à très vite !_


	3. Troisième partie

_Bonjour ! Voilà la suite de l'histoire ! Entre-temps j'ai pu terminer son écriture, et je suis toute contente de vous annoncer qu'effectivement, il y aura bien treize parties ! Youpi !_

* * *

 _LES UNIVERS DE KINGDOM HEARTS ET DE FINAL FANTASY VII APPARTIENNENT À DISNEY ET À SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **TROISIÈME PARTIE –**

* * *

 **« Comment ça, il était comme moi ? »** demanda Axel.

Pour toute réponse, Roxas se contenta de se remettre à trembler. Le huitième membre de l'Organisation soupira, avant de le serrer encore plus contre lui pour le calmer. Ses mains glissèrent le long du manteau noir du garçon, cherchant à tâtons sans se presser sa fermeture éclair.

En revenant de mission, Roxas semblait être dans un état second. Il avait fait son rapport à Saïx d'une voix morne et indifférente, son magnifique regard bleu azur rivé vers le sol immaculé de la Citadelle. En conclusion, il avait avoué que l'homme qu'il avait rencontré était parvenu à lui retirer sa capuche. Le Devin Lunaire avait étouffé un grognement contrarié. Roxas n'avait rien dit. Également présent dans le Salon Gris à cet instant, Axel avait levé la tête du sofa sur lequel il était allongé de tout son long. Son meilleur ami n'affichait aucune expression particulière. Il avait seulement l'air las, découragé… et sacrément bizarre. Quand Saïx l'avait congédié, il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Sans même venir lui parler.

Ni à lui, ni à Xion, ni à personne. Alors qu'habituellement, il prenait toujours le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec ceux présents dans le Salon Gris. Même s'il devait s'agir de Demyx ou de Xigbar.

S'il croyait que ça allait se passer comme ça, il se trompait lourdement. Peu de temps après, Axel avait lui aussi quitté le Salon Gris et avait déclaré la « chasse au Roxas » ouverte. Il émanait du jeune numéro treize un malaise profond, et la Rafale de Flammes Dansante tenait à tout prix à lui remonter le moral. Et à savoir ce qui le minait ainsi. Cette mission n'avait pourtant pas eu l'air si terrible, mis à part son petit fiasco sur la fin… mais même s'il en faisait tout un plat, Saïx s'en remettrait vite, tel qu'Axel le connaissait. Alors pourquoi Roxas semblait-il autant traumatisé par son bref séjour dans le monde mystérieux de la Shinra ?

Oui, voilà, c'était bien le mot. _Traumatisé_.

Après avoir parcouru toute la Citadelle en long, en large et en travers, et même s'être rendu en haut de la tour de l'horloge, là où ils avaient coutume de venir manger des glaces, d'abord ensemble, puis accompagnés de Xion, l'intrépide jeune homme roux finit par coincer son meilleur ami dans le couloir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Axel l'avait interpellé. Roxas l'avait fui, mais il l'avait bien vite rattrapé, et avant que le garçon ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, il avait réuni leurs lèvres, avait empoigné le pauvre numéro treize et les avait tous les deux enfermés dans sa propre chambre. Là, il avait presque jeté Roxas sur le lit, avant de l'y rejoindre immédiatement. Les deux amis étaient restés enlacés un long moment, Axel caressant doucement le dos de _son_ blond, tandis que celui-ci sanglotait sans bruit dans ses bras. Roxas avait fini par lui raconter ce qu'avait été véritablement sa mission, lui confiant tous les détails dont il n'avait pas parlé à Saïx. Ses visions bouleversantes au laboratoire et dans les vestiaires, et cet homme qui lui ressemblait tant que le garçon en était resté troublé, l'espace d'un instant…

Comme toujours mal à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait d'évoquer entre eux cette prétendue marionnette qu'était censée être Xion, avec laquelle tous deux s'étaient pourtant liés d'amitié, Axel passa de longues minutes à convaincre Roxas que tout ce qu'il avait vu n'étaient que des illusions. Il était certainement fatigué en ce moment, un peu à cran par ces étranges rêves qui perturbaient son sommeil, et son esprit lui jouait des tours. Ce fut ce dont Axel tenta de le persuader. Tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiot, et en sachant pertinemment qu'il le regretterait tôt ou tard. Mais pour l'heure tout fonctionnait à merveille. Seule une poignée de membres de l'Organisation avaient connaissance de la véritable nature de Xion, et son intégration parmi eux se déroulait au mieux.

Si seulement Axel s'était douté de l'avenir réservé au chaleureux trio qu'ils formaient ensemble, lui, sa meilleure amie, et son amant… sans doute aurait-il préféré tout révéler à Roxas à ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne savait rien de ce que seraient leurs lendemains. Alors il préféra se taire, conserver l'odieux secret enfoui au plus profond de sa conscience, et profiter de son mieux des jours heureux qu'il coulait en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.

Une fois Roxas rassuré au sujet de la jeune numéro quatorze, Axel fit délicatement papillonner ses lèvres embrasées tout le long de son cou. Le garçon soupira en fourrageant ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés du numéro huit. C'est alors que celui-ci se décida finalement à demander, au sujet de l'homme que Roxas avait évoqué :

 **« Comment ça, il était comme moi ? »**

 **« De qui tu parles ? »** souffla difficilement le jeune blond en se remettant à trembler, alors que les mains chaudes d'Axel descendaient la fermeture éclair de son manteau pour parcourir librement son torse nu.

 **« De ce gars, là… Reno. »**

 **« Je sais pas exactement, c'était bizarre… Pas la même carrure, mais il avait tes cheveux, d'une couleur un peu moins vive. Le même éclat dans les yeux, même s'ils étaient bleus. Et puis… il avait des marques comme ça, lui aussi. »** murmura Roxas en levant le bras pour passer doucement son pouce sur les traits noirs qui ornaient les pommettes de son amant.

 **« Ah ? »**

 **« Oui. Et… je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ça… il me regardait avec la même gentillesse que toi. »** avoua le numéro treize.

Axel ricana.

 **« Parce qu'il te trouvait à son goût aussi ? Désolé de le décevoir, mais je ne compte pas te partager avec qui que ce soit… »** susurra-t-il d'un ton prédateur avant de capturer les lèvres tentatrices de Roxas, qui gémissait toujours sous ses caresses.

Qu'est-ce que ce garçon avait le don de l'exciter, bon sang… Sa candeur, son air innocent, et puis ses grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément, réclamant davantage… Axel ne se fit pas prier pour le lui offrir, faisant résonner la chambre de leurs cris de plaisir. Après tout, ils étaient encore en plein après-midi. Le seul à roupiller à cette heure-là, c'était Demyx, et généralement il squattait la bibliothèque pour rester auprès de son grand copain Zexion. Axel les soupçonnait d'ailleurs de se livrer au même genre d'activités que Roxas et lui, mais…

Bah, c'étaient pas ses affaires, hein.

Un long moment plus tard, le frêle garçon blond dormait paisiblement contre son torse, épuisé. Un bras derrière sa tête, l'autre entourant les épaules de Roxas, Axel profitait du calme à présent revenu dans sa chambre. Ses pensées divaguèrent alors que la semi-pénombre l'invitait à succomber lui aussi au sommeil. Cet homme… il aurait bien aimé le rencontrer, tiens.

Le jeune homme se rappelait parfois de Lea. Il savait qu'il était son Simili. Mais… une telle ressemblance entre lui et ce Reno pouvait-elle réellement se révéler n'être qu'une simple coïncidence ?

Habitué des complots ourdis dans l'ombre, Axel n'y croyait pas. Et il était bien déterminé à mettre les choses au clair. Une petite visite dans le monde de la Shinra s'imposait…

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de cette deuxième partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! :-) En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review... (merci à FuninaLove !)_

 _À_ _très vite ! ;-)_


	4. Quatrième partie

_Salut les gens, me revoilà ! Comment vous allez ? Bien, j'espère !_

 _J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, alors je vous laisse sans plus attendre en compagnie de nos deux rouquins préférés. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _LES UNIVERS DE KINGDOM HEARTS ET DE FINAL FANTASY VII APPARTIENNENT À DISNEY ET À SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **QUATRIÈME PARTIE –**

* * *

L'hélico intersidéral était réparé. Et Reno avait purgé sa peine, qui avait été, supplice ô combien horrible et douloureux (surtout pour son pauvre dos), de faire le ménage de l'étage _entier_ , _seul_ , pendant _une semaine_. Suite à quoi il avait promis, juré et prêté serment sur sa sacro-sainte BD de chevet que plus jamais, au grand jamais, il ne tenterait de tenir tête à ces vaisseaux peuplés de créatures noires aux grands yeux jaunes. Il s'enfuirait, comme le lâche qu'il (n') était (pas), et se ferait engueuler pour ça. Ok. Mais pas refaire encore le ménage. Jamais.

Essayant de ne pas repenser au moment où il avait difficilement dégluti face à l'impressionnant arsenal que Tseng conservait dans sa chambre, Reno pénétra dans les vestiaires, trempé de sueur. Il jeta sa veste en boule dans son casier sans la moindre considération pour elle, tout en censurant également de ses souvenirs ce moment ô combien gênant où il avait bien fallu qu'il rappelle à Elena à quoi servaient les commodes pour vêtements. Non, parce qu'au bout de deux jours, il n'en pouvait plus de retrouver des chaussettes dans le lavabo ou des culottes sur la table basse. Et les soutiens-gorges accrochés en guirlande à travers la pièce, misère… Il compatissait de tout cœur au travail des femmes de ménage, finalement. Plus jamais il ne leur mènerait la vie dure, c'était promis !

Dans l'optique d'aller prendre une douche, Reno commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite en entendant un bruit provenir de la salle d'à côté. Ce drôle de chuintement… il tressaillit. Ç'avait été exactement le même, une semaine plus tôt…

Son arme à la main, il s'approcha prudemment de l'autre pièce. Bingo, l'une de ces ouvertures ténébreuses qu'avait emprunté l'autre gamin – c'était quoi son nom, déjà ? Roxas ? – s'était rouverte. Mais _pourquoi_ c'était toujours sur lui que ça tombait, ce genre de truc absurde que personne ne croyait quand il essayait vainement de le raconter après coup ?

Quelqu'un surgit du vortex. Encore une silhouette noire encapuchonnée. Mais bien plus grande que le fameux Roxas : cette fois, le nouveau venu faisait à peu près sa taille. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leurs manteaux, ces gens-là ? Reno se demandait bien d'où ils venaient. Et à quoi celui-ci ressemblait – il avait été choqué de la similitude entre Roxas et le numéro deux de leur liste noire. Les cheveux blonds en épis, les yeux d'un bleu brillant : oui, on aurait dit _lui_ tout craché, mais avec une dizaine d'années en moins. Est-ce que le gamin le savait ? C'était pour ça qu'il avait obstinément refusé d'enlever cette satanée capuche ?

 **« Dites donc, c'est une manie, chez vous. »** fit-il remarquer, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, tout en tapotant nonchalamment son bâton de combat sur son épaule.

Son nouvel interlocuteur releva légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Une voix d'homme émana de sous le pan de tissu sombre.

 **« C'est toi, Reno ? »**

 **« Mh. T'es un pote de ce Roxas ? T'as la même dégaine que lui. »**

L'autre s'approcha d'un pas vers lui, dévoilant à la lumière maladive des néons le bas d'un visage au menton pointu. Sur la défensive, Reno réagit aussitôt en braquant son arme dans sa direction, mais il n'avança pas plus, se contentant de le dévisager attentivement, de la même manière que l'avait fait Roxas sept jours plus tôt.

 **« Vous êtes qui, à la fin ? »** s'agaça le Turk. **« Vous avez pas le droit d'être là. »**

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore jeté sur lui pour le neutraliser. Ou plutôt, _si_ , il le savait très bien : ces personnes n'étaient pas de leur monde, donc ne connaissaient pas les règles, et maniaient les ténèbres. Comme le numéro un de la liste noire. S'ils étaient aussi puissants que lui… alors Reno ne ferait clairement pas le poids.

L'homme devant lui éleva lentement les bras. Le Turk déglutit, mais visiblement, il ne comptait pas lui faire de mal. Il se contenta d'attraper sa capuche entre ses doigts également gantés de noir et la rabattit dans son dos, dévoilant ainsi aux yeux du jeune homme une indomptable tignasse rousse…

… Qui ressemblait furieusement à la sienne.

Et quand celui qui lui faisait face releva la tête pour planter son regard émeraude dans le sien, Reno nota le même éclat qui habitait aussi ses prunelles. Ainsi que les marques qu'il abordait sous ses yeux, un peu comme les siennes. Il recula d'un pas, surpris, et presque effrayé. Cet homme lui ressemblait, à un tel point que c'en devenait _vraiment_ flippant. Roxas le connaissait ? C'était donc pour ça qu'il était resté à le fixer avant de partir ?

 **« Oh. »**

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. En face de lui, son homologue en manteau noir croisa les bras.

 **« Je m'appelle Axel. »**

 **« Reno. »** répondit-il par habitude.

 **« Je sais, ouais. »**

Axel secoua la tête d'un air fatigué.

 **« Écoute, j'ai pas que ça à faire, alors je vais aller à l'essentiel : je sais qu'on se ressemble. Et je pense pas que ce soit seulement le fruit d'une coïncidence. Seulement, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait l'expliquer. »**

Les lèvres fines de Reno se courbèrent en un sourire ironique.

 **« T'y as réfléchi, on dirait. »**

 **« Roxas est rentré traumatisé de sa mission dans ton monde. J'ai eu le temps de parler avec lui, ouais. »** balaya Axel d'un geste de la main.

Sa mission ?Le Turk cligna des yeux. Le gamin n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'aller si mal en repartant… puis il se rappela le regard terrifié qu'il lui avait adressé après qu'il lui ait retiré de force sa capuche, et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il sentit même une once de culpabilité germer sournoisement en lui.

 **« Si c'est à cause de moi, je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû faire ça. »**

 **« Hein ? Non, non, ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi. Laisse tomber. »** soupira Axel. **« Pour en revenir à ce qui m'intéresse… »**

 **« J'ai une idée. »** le coupa soudain Reno d'un ton brusque.

 **« Ah ? »**

 **« Je t'explique, mais à une seule condition. »**

Bien qu'il n'aimât pas tellement le regard devenu plus sombre de l'autre jeune homme, Axel hocha néanmoins la tête. Toute possibilité de réponse était bonne à étudier.

 **« Laquelle ? »**

 **« Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche avant, je pue la transpi ! »** implora Reno d'un ton désespéré.

C'est sûr, la Rafale de Flammes Dansante ne s'attendait pas tellement à ça. Il faillit bien éclater de rire, mais se retint de son mieux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de partager de tels instants avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, réservant ses moments d'hilarité à Roxas et Xion, et – beaucoup plus rarement – à certains des autres membres de l'Organisation. À la place, il se contenta d'un rictus ironique. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement et de lâcher en plissant le nez :

 **« C'est bien ce que j'avais cru sentir. »**

Reno leva les yeux au ciel sous la moquerie avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer, lui désignant l'autre partie des vestiaires d'un signe du pouce par-dessus son épaule :

 **« Attends-moi là, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Et interdiction de passer ta tête pour voir si on est vraiment foutus pareil à tous les niveaux, hein ! »** cria-t-il immédiatement après alors qu'il se hâtait de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et de se glisser sous l'eau chaude.

 **« Tu peux toujours rêver. »** le rassura le numéro huit dans un marmonnement, tout en souriant à la vue d'une serviette blanche posée en évidence sur un banc au beau milieu des vestiaires. **« Roxas me tuerait. »**

Il avait parlé bas, mais pas assez, apparemment. Ou alors Reno avait une ouïe particulièrement fine – ce qui était bel et bien le cas, malheureusement pour lui.

 **« Ah, il est vraiment gay, finalement ? Je m'étais pas gourré ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que… »** s'étrangla Axel.

 **« T'inquiète, je me suis seulement dit ça quand il a bugé. C'était juste parce que je te ressemble autant qu'il me matait comme ça ? Pff. Et du coup vous êtes ensemble ? C'est marrant, j'aurais pourtant pas dit que t'avais une tête à aimer les mecs, toi… »**

L'absence de réponse fut considérée comme une confirmation par Reno. La Rafale de Flammes Dansante le laissa continuer son monologue tout seul, riant d'avance de la scène qui allait suivre invariablement. Ça ne manqua pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, comme promis, l'eau cessa de couler. Dans l'autre pièce, il entendit Reno marmonner dans sa barbe, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à lui demander d'une voix assurée, mais dans laquelle perçait cependant une lointaine note de honte :

 **« Euh… Axel ? Tu pourrais m'envoyer ma serviette ? Elle est posée sur le banc… »**

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

* * *

 _Voilà ! Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que cette quatrième partie vous aura plu !_

 _À votre avis, quel peut bien être le plan de Reno ? Et, question existentielle... Axel va-t-il donner sa serviette à Reno ? XD_

 _Rendez-vous très vite pour le savoir ! Et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça ne vous coûte rien... enfin si, un peu de temps, mais bon... (Merci donc à Miss PandaManga et à FuninaLove d'avoir perdu du temps)_

 _À bientôt ! :-)_


	5. Cinquième partie

_Salut tout le monde, j'espère que ça va ! Voici le cinquième chapitre de l'histoire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

LES UNIVERS DE KINGDOM HEARTS ET DE FINAL FANTASY VII APPARTIENNENT À DISNEY ET À SQUARE ENIX.

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **CINQUIÈME PARTIE –**

* * *

Une fois convenablement séché à l'aide de sa serviette blanche que le numéro huit de l'Organisation avait finalement eu l'aimabilité de lui faire passer (en luttant de nouveau contre un sacré fou rire), Reno finit de s'habiller, puis fit signe à Axel de rester silencieux et de le suivre. Les deux jeunes hommes parcoururent un instant le couloir de l'étage des Turks, jusqu'à une petite salle plongée dans la pénombre. Reno verrouilla la porte derrière eux tout en allumant la lumière, puis s'installa devant l'un des six ordinateurs que comportait la pièce. Axel attrapa au hasard un fauteuil à roulettes qui traînait à proximité, s'assit dessus à l'envers en posant ses avant-bras sur son dossier, et étudia les manipulations de Reno d'un œil blasé – tout ce qui touchait à l'informatique, c'était pas trop son truc.

 **« Tu m'expliques, maintenant ? »**

 **« Quand j'étais ado, j'ai suivi une formation spéciale pour entrer chez les Turks. Parce qu'il paraît que j'avais des aptitudes, tout ça. J'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis. »**

 **« Ouais, super. Ta vie est passionnante. »** le railla Axel. **« Mais désolé, je m'en fous un peu. »**

 **« J'ai pas fini. »** protesta Reno. **« Regarde ça. »**

Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il navigua parmi les différentes fiches des Turks – actuels et ceux qui les avaient précédés – jusqu'à cliquer sur son propre fichier. Il tapota ensuite l'écran du doigt.

 **« Formation débutée à seize ans, admis chez les Turks à dix-huit. »** lut Axel, avant de commenter, sarcastique : **« Félicitations. Mais je m'en fous toujours autant. »**

 **« Regarde bien. »** insista le Turk. **« Tu vois pas autre chose ? »**

 **« Bah… non. »**

 **« Exactement. »** appuya Reno avec un sourire sinistre. **« Justement, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. »**

Axel se massa le front avant de se reculer et de fixer l'autre roux, qui le dévisageait avec un regard triomphant, comme s'ils avaient trouvé la clé de l'énigme. Sauf que lui n'y comprenait rien.

 **« Attends, attends. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Ton dossier est incomplet, c'est ça ? »**

 **« Aussi incomplet que ma mémoire… »** confirma gravement Reno d'un hochement de tête. **« Je n'ai aucun souvenir qui date d'avant ma formation. »**

La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes avait mis le doigt sur le détail qui bloquait l'engrenage et fronça les sourcils. Ça ressemblait aux pouvoirs de Naminé, tout ça.

 **« Tu n'as jamais cherché ? »**

 **« Non. »** avoua le Turk en toute honnêteté. **« Ça ne manquait pas à ma vie. Mais maintenant que t'es là et qu'on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau… j'ai envie de savoir. »**

Il lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. Axel resta sidéré qu'il démontre tant de familiarité envers lui alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

 **« Bon, et toi ? Tu te souviens de rien dans ta vie qui pourrait nous aider ? »**

Le numéro huit demeura silencieux. Se rappeler ? De quoi, exactement ? Les rares souvenirs qu'il avait conservés de Lea était bien trop flous pour pouvoir leur être utile. Son prénom, l'apparence d'un adolescent aux cheveux en pétard et au caractère enjoué, son amitié avec Isa… Quelques maigres indications pour lui donner une vague idée de l'humain qu'il était. Mais rien de plus…

 **« Je suis comme toi. »** murmura Axel, troublé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. **« Moi non plus, je ne me souviens de rien. Enfin, si, juste d'un truc. Je m'appelais Lea. »**

 **« Pas Axel ? »** s'étonna Reno en ouvrant de grands yeux. **« T'as changé de nom, carrément ? »**

 **« Ouais… on peut dire ça. »**

Le Turk le fixa un instant, avant de se réintéresser à son écran d'ordinateur.

 **« Je peux peut-être essayer de… »**

Axel ne lui prêta plus aucune attention, replongeant dans de lointains souvenirs. Si lointains et si flous qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils ne lui appartenaient pas. Ce qui n'était pas si faux, en soi… après tout, il n'était que le Simili de Lea. S'il n'y avait pas eu les ténèbres… alors jamais il n'aurait eu d'existence propre. Il se massa le front une nouvelle fois, sentant poindre un léger mal de tête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'interroger ainsi sur son existence même, c'était plutôt Roxas et Xion qui avaient le chic pour faire ça. Lui, Axel, était-il devenu différent de ce qu'avait été son être d'origine, Lea ? Il ne le pensait pas. Ces bribes de souvenirs faisaient de lui un privilégié, lui donnant parfois l'illusion d'avoir un cœur dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours agi en accord avec ces souvenirs. En accord avec la personne qu'il croyait être.

De son côté, pendant qu'Axel était absorbé dans ses réflexions profondes, Reno se débattait avec le système informatique. Mais rien à faire, si son fichier avait été modifié d'une quelconque manière, l'accès aux éventuelles versions précédentes demandait un code à quatre chiffres ainsi qu'un mot de passe, qu'il n'avait pas.

 **« Comment es-tu devenu amnésique ? »** finit par demander le numéro huit.

 **« Alors là, si tu crois que je m'en souviens… »** s'esclaffa Reno, tout en luttant pour ne pas faire voler cette putain de souris à travers l'écran qui le narguait depuis plus de vingt minutes. **« T'es capable de répondre à cette question, toi, peut-être ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

Axel sentit aussitôt qu'il allait le regretter, et ça ne loupa pas.

 **« Ah… »** fit le Turk, pris au dépourvu, avant de lui rendre la pareille : **« Alors toi, comment t'as perdu tes souvenirs, Axel ? Peut-être que c'est la même chose pour moi. »**

Axel haussa un sourcil intrigué.

 **« Ça m'étonnerait. »**

Lassé de cet ordinateur qui n'en faisait de toute façon qu'à sa tête, Reno pivota sur son siège, faisant un tour complet sur lui-même avant de faire tout à fait face au jeune homme en manteau noir.

 **« Et pourquoi pas ? »** demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sans pouvoir expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce geste, peut-être à cause de ce sourire qui le narguait, tout en lui paraissant à la fois étrangement familier, Axel avança une main, jusqu'à poser sa paume à plat sur le torse de l'agent de la Shinra. Celui-ci l'observa faire avec des yeux écarquillés, mais ne se recula pas pour autant. La main de son homologue était agréablement chaude à travers le tissu.

 **« Ton mec va être jaloux. »** le prévint-il seulement.

 **« T'occupe. »** répondit Axel à mi-voix.

Il retira rapidement ses doigts de la chemise de Reno. Il avait ressenti les pulsations sous sa paume. C'était suffisant.

 **« Alors ? Pourquoi je peux pas avoir perdu mes souvenirs comme toi ? »**

 **« Parce que j'ai perdu mon cœur en même temps. »** lâcha Axel en se levant.

 **« HEIN ? »**

Le huitième membre de l'Organisation tendit un bras pour ouvrir un couloir des ténèbres dans la petite salle. Toujours sous le choc de sa déclaration, Reno reprit cependant suffisamment ses esprits pour s'en écarter avec méfiance.

 **« Je connais peut-être un moyen de te rendre ta mémoire… »**

Axel lui adressa un signe par-dessus son épaule.

 **« Je repasserai. »**

 **« Et pour te rendre ton cœur ? »** maugréa Reno avec mauvaise humeur, entrant dans son jeu sans vraiment y croire.

Axel haussa les épaules sans se retourner. L'équation était logique, et simple à résoudre. Pour qu'il récupère un cœur, il fallait compléter Kingdom Hearts. Pour compléter Kingdom Hearts, il fallait le pouvoir d'un Élu de la Keyblade. _Tout_ le pouvoir. Pour obtenir ce pouvoir, il fallait que l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis meure, pour que l'autre puisse absorber sa puissance, et dispose de l'énergie nécessaire pour réveiller Sora.

Pour que l'Organisation XIII mène son projet à bien, il leur fallait Sora.

Il fallait que Roxas et Xion meurent.

 **« Ça n'arrivera pas. »** prononça-t-il d'une voix ferme avant que le portail ne se referme derrière lui.

Il savait que Reno l'avait entendu.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

* * *

 _Oui, bon, j'ai un doute maintenant que j'ai fini 358/2 Days, je crois que j'avais mal compris et que les deux ne sont pas obligés d'y passer. Quoique, Xion meurt, et Roxas va disparaître aussi pour réveiller Sora au début de KH II..._

 _... Non, je sais pas ce que je raconte, en fait. Mais de toute façon ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour notre histoire._

 _Merci de votre lecture, je vous dis à très vite pour la suite !_

 _Bisous !_


	6. Sixième partie

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le sixième chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

LES UNIVERS DE KINGDOM HEARTS ET DE FINAL FANTASY VII APPARTIENNENT À DISNEY ET À SQUARE ENIX.

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **SIXIÈME PARTIE –**

* * *

Naminé se trouvait au Manoir Oblivion, à veiller sur Sora. En quelques mots, Axel lui raconta son problème, lui parlant à cœur ouvert – il était dans l'incapacité de mentir à la Sorcière des Souvenirs. Au terme de leur discussion, celle-ci lui confirma qu'elle pourrait éventuellement agir sur la mémoire de Reno, sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle pourrait en tirer. Axel s'était contenté de hocher la tête, et s'en était retourné à la Citadelle en promettant de lui amener le jeune homme dès que possible.

Quelques jours plus tard, la Rafale de Flammes Dansante s'était fait questionner par son blond préféré.

 **« Tu repars, demain, pas vrai ? »** lui demanda Roxas en lui massant les épaules.

 **« Hmoui. »** marmonna Axel, dont la voix était étouffée par l'oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui, allongé sur le ventre sur son lit.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ? »** souffla le numéro treize avec curiosité tout en laissant ses doigts suivre la colonne vertébrale du roux, ce qui le fit frissonner. **« Tu as l'air… absent, ces derniers temps. »**

 **« Je… cherche quelque chose. »** tenta maladroitement d'expliquer Axel après avoir hésité sur sa formulation. **« Je ne sais pas encore quoi, exactement… Mais je t'expliquerai tout quand je l'aurai trouvé. »**

 **« Mh… promis ? »** demanda malicieusement le blond en malaxant ses fesses délicieusement fermes.

 **« Promis. »** sourit-il.

 **« Si c'était dangereux, tu me l'aurais dit, hein ? »**

Axel se retourna brusquement et attrapa le garçon par les hanches pour l'attirer sur son ventre.

 **« On se fait du souci, Rox' ? »**

 **« Moui… un peu. »** avoua-t-il avant de retenir un gémissement lorsque son amant décida de le caresser plus en profondeur.

Axel lui mordilla l'épaule, avant d'attirer sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils passèrent une nuit pour le moins agitée. À l'aube, le roux s'éveilla en premier. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Roxas, il quitta son lit et s'habilla rapidement, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la tempe du bel endormi et de quitter la pièce. Une fois dans le Salon Gris, où étonnamment personne ne se trouvait, pas même Saïx (la faute à l'heure matinale, sans doute), le numéro huit ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres. Le trajet jusqu'au monde éloigné de la Shinra lui parut moins long que la fois précédente. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il avait hâte d'y parvenir, et qu'il marchait plus vite ? Peut-être aussi…

Cette fois, Reno ne fut pas surpris de voir à nouveau le lugubre vortex sombre apparaître en plein milieu de sa chambre. Il se contenta de s'en éloigner légèrement, attendant que son homologue en manteau noir en sorte et que le passage se referme derrière lui.

 **« Tiens, t'es habillé cette fois ? »** se moqua Axel.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait, mais se comporter aussi familièrement envers Reno lui paraissait presque naturel, alors que ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Pas déstabilisé, le Turk répondit sur le même ton ironique, se prêtant bien volontiers à son jeu des réparties assassines qu'il maîtrisait fort bien :

 **« Ouais, y'en a qui bossent, figurent-toi. »**

 **« Oh, et tu vas pas travailler à moitié à poil ? »** rétorqua Axel en roulant des yeux.

 **« Toi non plus, je crois bien. »**

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, face à face, puis Reno s'écroula de rire devant le ridicule de la situation tandis qu'Axel, encore un peu réservé de ce côté, se contentait d'un sourire, tout aussi sincère que le rire franc du Turk. Encore une fois, par une force qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, la situation lui paraissait normale.

 **« Bon. »** fit Axel une fois que l'autre roux eut retrouvé un semblant de sérieux. **« Comme je te l'avais dit, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu puisses peut-être récupérer tes souvenirs… »**

 **« Mais y'a un mais, pas vrai ? »** devina trop facilement Reno.

Axel hocha la tête et annonça :

 **« Ça implique que tu vas devoir venir avec moi. »**

 **« Ça prendra longtemps ? »** se renseigna le Turk.

 **« J'en sais rien. »** répondit-il en toute franchise.

Reno jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé en direction de sa porte de chambre.

 **« C'est que… j'ai des horaires à tenir. Si je loupe un service, voire plusieurs, ça va mal aller pour moi. »**

Axel se retint de soupirer. Et lui, il croyait qu'il avait posé un jour de congé pour venir le voir, peut-être ? Surtout que le mot _repos_ ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Saïx, loin de là. Son détour matinal par le monde de la Shinra ne faisait pas non plus partie de son ordre de mission du jour…

 **« C'est le seul moyen pour toi de retrouver la mémoire, Reno. »** insista le jeune homme. **« Et pour nous deux de peut-être savoir ce qui nous relie. »**

 **« Ouais. C'est vrai. »** accepta le Turk après un silence en hochant finalement la tête, déterminé. **« Ça marche, je te suis. »**

Axel esquissa un sourire satisfait et se hâta de rouvrir un vortex. Reno resta figé un bref instant, puis s'en approcha prudemment, tout doucement, son regard rivé avec méfiance vers le portail sombre.

 **« Argh. Faut vraiment que je passe là-dedans ? Ça me branche pas trop… »**

 **« T'as pas le choix. »**

 **« Reno ? »** fit une voix dans le couloir.

Les deux jeunes hommes fixèrent la porte de chambre d'un même mouvement. Les yeux bleus étaient encore incertains, tandis que dans le regard vert scintillait une lueur d'urgence.

 **« Reno, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »**

 **« Ok. »** soupira le Turk en fermant les yeux, faisant abstraction des coups frappés à sa porte, de plus en plus pressants. **« Trois, deux… »**

 **CRAAAC.**

 **« … Un ! »**

Prenant une grande inspiration, Reno sauta à pieds joints dans le portail grand ouvert. Axel pria pour que le passage se referme rapidement après lui. En vérité, le vortex se referma à une allure tout à fait normale, mais l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui venait de forcer la porte de chambre de Reno était si stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le portail se ferma sous son nez, et les deux roux se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir des ténèbres. Prudemment, le Turk rouvrit les yeux.

 **« Je suis toujours en vie ? »**

Il en paraissait tellement surpris qu'Axel dut se retenir une nouvelle fois pour ne pas rire. Tandis que le jeune homme en costume observait autour de lui avec de grands yeux, plongé dans une dimension ténébreuse dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, Axel le tira machinalement par la manche pour lui rappeler sa présence et lui indiquer de le suivre.

 **« Viens par là. Le Manoir Oblivion c'est pas la porte à côté… et vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu traînes pas trop longtemps dans les couloirs des ténèbres. T'es pas habillé pour. »** conclut-t-il dans un ricanement moqueur.

La dernière remarque d'Axel fit son bout de chemin dans le cerveau de Reno.

 **« Ah, alors c'est pour ça, vos fameux manteaux noirs. »**

 **« T'as tout pigé. »**

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

* * *

 _Oui, oui, je sais, vous êtes contents parce qu'Axel et Roxas sont (encore) au lit. Je sais._

 _Des idées quant à la suite ? Comment va se passer la rencontre entre Naminé et Reno, est-ce qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose pour lui... ?_

 _Comment ? "T'as qu'à nous donner la suite" ? Ben... Vous attendrez un peu. Mais pas trop longtemps, promis. ;-)_

 _Encore merci de votre lecture et à bientôt !_

 _P.S : N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! ^^_


	7. Septième partie

_Coucou ! Voilà le septième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **SEPTIÈME PARTIE –**

* * *

 **« Assieds-toi. »**

 **« Mh, c'est pas pour te vexer fillette, mais j'préfèrerais rester debout. »**

Axel lança un regard d'avertissement à Reno, qui l'ignora purement et simplement tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Face à eux deux, Naminé était installée devant son éternel carnet à croquis. Feuilles illustrées et pastels colorés occupaient tout le bout de la longue table blanche. Elle rajouta quelques traits à son dessin avant d'enfin relever la tête vers l'étonnant duo.

 **« C'est toi ? Celui qui a perdu ses souvenirs… »**

Le Turk confirma d'un hochement de tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'ambiance de ce Manoir Oblivion le mettait mal à l'aise. Et cette étrange gamine aux cheveux d'un blond décoloré et aux yeux bleu ciel ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux, bien au contraire. Il aurait voulu jeter un coup d'œil en coin à Axel – comme si le fait de le savoir à côté suffirait à le rassurer. Mais il n'osait pas quitter la fille du regard. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'innocent, d'apaisant, avec son air doux et sa robe blanche à bretelles toute simple. Et pourtant, elle avait en même temps l'air si grave, et le fixait avec une telle intensité… Non, vraiment, Reno ne savait plus où se mettre, et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Naminé arracha délicatement la page de son carnet et la tendit vers lui.

 **« Je peux te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a dix ans. »**

Reno fit le tour de la table et s'avança vers la jeune fille pour lui prendre la feuille des mains. Il répéta dans un murmure, les sourcils froncés :

 **« Y'a dix ans… »**

Sur le papier, il observa l'esquisse floue de deux silhouettes de dos, vêtues de couleurs éclatantes et criardes, qui s'enlaçaient par les épaules. Toutes deux avaient la même taille, et des cheveux roux – l'une en pétard, l'autre plus sagement attachés dans sa nuque.

 **« Lea… »** souffla Axel, qui s'était lui aussi rapproché et regardait également l'image, par-dessus son épaule.

 **« Ton ancien toi ? »** lui répondit Reno sur le même ton.

Ce dessin le perturbait. Axel abandonna la page arrachée du regard pour dévisager le Turk. Dans son profil, il se reconnaissait, à un tel point que c'en était troublant. Oui, il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Roxas avait été si choqué par leur rencontre. Reno tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard vert du numéro huit. Perturbé, ne comprenant pas comment assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, Axel se recula. Ils s'observèrent ainsi durant ce qui leur parut être plusieurs minutes, avant que Reno ne détourne le regard le premier, pour reporter son attention sur Naminé. La jeune fille n'avait pas cessé elle non plus de les étudier durant ce temps.

 **« Comment tu comptes faire ? »** lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 **« Tu dormiras au sous-sol du Manoir Oblivion. Quand tu te réveilleras, alors tu rappelleras. »** lui répondit-elle seulement.

 **« Et ça va prendre combien de temps ? »**

 **« Je l'ignore. »** avoua la Sorcière des Souvenirs.

Reno soupira. Il se frotta la nuque, et Axel reconnut dans son mouvement un geste typique qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, lui aussi.

 **« Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'allais être accueilli à bras ouverts à mon retour… »** réfléchit-il à voix haute, amèrement. **« Après m'avoir vu sauter à pieds joints dans ce truc, ils vont sûrement croire que je suis de mèche avec le numéro un de la liste noire. Ce genre de machins, c'est tout à fait son style… »**

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux en direction de Naminé et hocha la tête avec détermination.

 **« Ok. Je tente le coup. »**

La jeune fille se leva avec grâce, déposa son carnet à croquis au bout de la table, entre les pastels, puis fit signe aux deux hommes de la suivre. D'un pas léger, elle quitta la pièce claire et les guida à travers le Manoir Oblivion. Parvenus au sous-sol, ils entrèrent dans une salle blanche, qui paraissait s'étendre à l'infini. Non loin de l'entrée, une grande machine, ressemblant à un immense bouton de fleur, était fermée. Axel savait qu'à l'intérieur reposait le _véritable_ Élu de la Keyblade, dont Roxas et Xion n'étaient que de vulgaires copies. Il ferma les yeux sur la présence de Sora, et passa auprès de lui en serrant inconsciemment les poings. Dans deux autres machines, un peu plus petites, reposaient ses acolytes. Naminé les mena jusqu'à une quatrième machine de ce type, qui elle était ouverte. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle, Reno haussa un sourcil mi-intrigué, mi-ironique.

 **« Faut que j'aille roupiller dans une fleur ? C'est du sérieux ? »**

Naminé hocha la tête. Le Turk aurait eu envie de lui rire au nez, mais vu l'ambiance sérieuse et quasi-solennelle du moment, il se retint. Ce n'était clairement pas une blague. Il allait _vraiment_ devoir aller s'enfermer là-dedans, pour une durée indéterminée. Il soupira, se frotta de nouveau la nuque.

 **« Bon, eh ben on dirait que j'ai pas le choix… »**

 **« Tu peux encore renoncer. »** l'avertit gentiment la jeune blonde.

Mais le choix de Reno était fait.

 **« Non. Je veux savoir. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi. »** ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Axel. **« Surtout si tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir par toi-même. »**

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, le huitième membre de l'Organisation se contenta d'acquiescer, les bras croisés. Le Turk hocha la tête à son tour, leur adressa à tous deux un bref remerciement du bout des lèvres, puis s'avança pour se placer à l'intérieur de la machine. Il se retourna tandis que les larges pétales se refermaient lentement sur lui. Son dernier regard fut pour Axel. Celui-ci lut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il articulait silencieusement quelques mots.

 _ **« On finira par savoir. »**_

Oui… et Axel était impatient que cet instant arrive. Les dessins de Naminé étaient toujours vrais. Il aimait regarder les souvenirs de Sora, évitait autant que possible ceux où apparaissaient des silhouettes noires encapuchonnées. Même si Axel voulait croire à son bonheur, et à celui de ses amis, il ressentait toujours cette désagréable boule d'angoisse au fond de sa gorge lorsque ses pensées divaguaient à propos de leur futur. Mais ce dernier croquis que la jeune Sorcière des Souvenirs leur avait montré… L'un de ces deux adolescents était Lea, il en était sûr et certain. Mais alors, l'autre ? Dans ses souvenirs ne subsistait que le visage de Saïx, autrefois Isa. Pourtant, tout dans le dessin de Naminé indiquait qu'il y avait eu un autre garçon.

Y avait-il un lien entre Reno et cet inconnu ?

Reno pouvait-il… avoir connu Lea ?

Les bras croisés, sans avoir aucune notion du temps qui passait, Axel attendit auprès de Naminé. Longtemps après que Reno se soit endormi à l'intérieur de la machine, la jeune fille s'en approcha. Elle tourna autour à pas lents, les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer, posant ses mains çà et là sur les parois lisses et froides du végétal artificiel. Parfois, Axel l'entendait murmurer, et la scène en devenait d'autant plus étrange.

 **« Ça va prendre du temps. »** déplora-t-elle en revenant finalement vers lui au bout d'un moment, la tête baissée. **« Sa mémoire est clôturée… »**

 **« Tu y arriveras ? »** s'inquiéta le roux.

Naminé eut un petit rire. Provenant d'une adolescente comme elle, il était clair et cristallin, mais aux oreilles d'Axel il sonna différemment.

 **« Fais-moi confiance. »** répondit-elle seulement.

 **« Je ne le laisserais pas entre tes mains si ce n'était pas le cas. »** tenta-t-il de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La Sorcière des Souvenirs plissa les yeux à ses paroles.

 **« Il faudra que Roxas l'accepte. »** l'avertit-elle d'un ton qu'il jugea menaçant.

Axel tressaillit – il n'aimait _vraiment pas_ cette manie qu'elle avait de lire en lui. Comme en tous ceux qui lui faisaient face, d'ailleurs. Il mima l'incompréhension, tout en sentant un malaise naître au plus profond de lui.

 **« Qu'il accepte quoi ? »**

 **« Qu'il ne soit plus le seul à compter pour toi… »**

 **« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »**

Pour le coup, le numéro huit était réellement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas la mise en garde de Naminé. Roxas savait pourtant bien qu'il avait la première place à ses yeux. Rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher ni remplacer cela. Comme si Reno pouvait compter autant que Roxas ! Mais… Axel dut bien admettre, en grinçant silencieusement des dents, que Naminé n'avait pas totalement tort. Ses précédentes paroles le prouvaient. Il tenait à Reno un minimum. Parce que s'il ne faisait pas confiance à la jeune fille blonde, alors jamais il ne l'aurait laissé seul au Manoir Oblivion en sa compagnie…

C'était sans doute parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Axel accordait trop d'importance à ces menus détails.

Et pourtant, quand il quitta le Manoir Oblivion pour rentrer à la Citadelle, la Rafale de Flammes Dansante n'avait qu'une seule hâte : que Reno rouvre les yeux, et qu'il puisse enfin lui expliquer pourquoi ils se ressemblaient à ce point.

Il ne pouvait pas être le Simili de deux personnes à la fois, quand même !

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

* * *

 _Voilà voilà... Et maintenant, on est comme Axel... On n'a plus qu'à attendre impatiemment que Reno se réveille._

 _C'est pour bientôt... Enfin, pour nous._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, on se retrouve très vite !_

 _(Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à "reviewer" si le cœur vous en dit !)_


	8. Huitième partie

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la huitième partie de "Un frère, un choix, une vie" ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _LES UNIVERS DE KINGDOM HEARTS ET DE FINAL FANTASY VII APPARTIENNENT À DISNEY ET À SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **HUITIÈME PARTIE –**

* * *

 **« Tu as changé. »**

Axel leva les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois la lui avait-on sortie, cette phrase, depuis qu'il était rentré du Manoir Oblivion ? Saïx, Xion… et voilà que même Roxas s'y mettait, maintenant !

 **« Ah ouais ? »** ne fit-il que répondre en mordant dans sa glace à l'eau de mer. **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Tu travailles beaucoup plus dur. »** répondit le jeune numéro treize avec sa franchise désarmante. **« Je ne t'ai jamais vu éliminer autant de Sans-Cœurs. »**

Axel ne put qu'hocher la tête aux dires de son ami. C'était bien vrai. Depuis un mois, Reno dormait dans les sous-sols du Manoir Oblivion. Et aucune nouvelle de Naminé depuis. Il n'arrivait pas à penser qu'il s'inquiétait. Parce qu'il était impossible de s'inquiéter pour un parfait inconnu, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il n'avait pas de cœur…

Pourtant, quand il lui arrivait de repenser à ce jeune homme roux qui lui ressemblait tellement, il sentait comme une sorte de boule se former dans sa gorge. Ou alors un grand poids qui oppressait sa poitrine. Parfois, c'était les deux en même temps, et ce n'était pas franchement agréable, pour être honnête. Alors il frappait ses ennemis de son mieux, le plus fort possible, et quand il se démenait ainsi pour vaincre les Sans-Cœurs, alors il allait mieux.

Il avait moins l'impression d'étouffer.

Axel ne comprenait pas.

 **« Comment ça se fait ? »** insista Roxas.

Il retint un soupir. C'était qu'il pouvait être embêtant, ce manieur de Keyblade, quand il s'y mettait. Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque. Quand il se rappela que Reno avait l'habitude de faire ça lui aussi, la boule dans sa gorge réapparut et l'empêcha de continuer à manger sa glace pendant un moment.

 **« T'es pas au courant ? Saïx a dit qu'on aurait peut-être bientôt un nouveau jour de repos si on travaillait suffisamment. »** inventa-t-il rapidement.

Il n'avait pas toujours été si doué pour raconter des mensonges. Mais depuis que Roxas et Xion étaient arrivés dans l'Organisation, il avait bien dû s'y habituer. Il était devenu un véritable expert, et les deux plus jeunes le croyaient. Enfin… La numéro quatorze avait parfois quelques doutes. Mais Roxas gobait sans sourciller tout ce qu'il lui racontait, surtout s'il le faisait traîtreusement taire de sa bouche sur la sienne. Il n'empêchait qu'Axel se retrouvait parfois coincé face à eux deux. Ils avaient cette fâcheuse manie de se poser trop de questions. La Rafale de Flammes Dansante ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils se creusaient la tête comme ça. Lui se contentait de suivre son existence tranquille de Simili, et ça lui convenait parfaitement !

 **« C'est vrai ? »** s'exclama Roxas, les yeux brillants. **« Alors il faut que je travaille dur, moi aussi ! »**

Le garçon contempla de nouveau le soleil couchant et partit dans ses divagations tout en terminant sa glace à l'eau de mer.

 **« Il faut le dire à Xion… On pourra récupérer plein de cœurs, et comme ça on aura vite notre jour de vacances ! »**

Axel sourit en suçant son bâtonnet en bois. Ce que Roxas pouvait être naïf, quand même. C'était si affligeant que c'en était presque drôle.

 **« À propos, elle ne vient pas ? »**

Roxas haussa les épaules.

 **« Je ne sais pas. Il est déjà tard. »**

 **« Tu veux rester l'attendre ? »**

Le blond tourna à nouveau son visage vers lui, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, et une lueur bien connue d'Axel scintillant dans son regard bleu.

 **« Tu penses à autre chose ? »**

 **« Ne me tente pas. »** susurra le roux. **« Je pars tôt demain matin. »**

Ça faisait un mois, et il n'en pouvait plus. Alors il avait décidé que le lendemain, après avoir effectué ses missions quotidiennes pour le compte de l'Organisation, il irait de lui-même voir Naminé… et Reno.

Roxas afficha une expression contrariée. Mais Axel connaissait son blond, et il savait que ce n'était qu'un masque, qu'il fit rapidement disparaître en se penchant vers lui et en capturant ses lèvres. Le garçon répondait à son baiser de bon cœur, et s'apprêtait à passer une main dans sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se reculer lorsqu'une voix amusée de jeune fille les interrompit et les fit rapidement s'écarter l'un de l'autre, le feu aux joues, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient surpris ainsi par leur meilleure amie.

 **« Ça va, les garçons ? »**

 **« Euh… oui, oui. »** répondit Roxas, confus, tandis qu'Axel ricanait sous cape face à l'expression penaude de son amant. **« Et toi ? »**

 **« Un peu fatiguée. »** avoua Xion avec un sourire en s'asseyant à côté d'eux, sa glace à la main. **« Saïx m'a envoyée combattre un énorme Sans-Cœur et… »**

Les trois amis se racontèrent leurs missions respectives, puis rentrèrent à la Citadelle. Chacun partit se coucher de son côté. Axel et Roxas furent particulièrement frustrés de ne pas se retrouver, mais le numéro huit avait insisté. Il allait partir vraiment tôt, et il ne voulait pas mêler le jeune garçon à ses problèmes personnels. Cette histoire avec Reno ne concernait que lui.

 _ **« Pour l'instant… »**_ se corrigea-t-il mentalement en repensant aux paroles lourdes de sens que Naminé avait prononcées lors de leur précédente rencontre.

Le lendemain matin, Axel fut sans doute le premier éveillé de tous les Similis que comptait l'Organisation XIII. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Saïx dans le Salon Gris.

 _ **« Mais il dort jamais ? »**_

Il s'avança vers lui.

 **« Tu es bien matinal, Axel. »** lui fit remarquer le Devin Lunaire.

 **« J'ai quoi à faire, aujourd'hui ? »** lui demanda-t-il en retour.

Saïx marqua un silence, le temps de le jauger du regard, puis lâcha d'une voix glaciale :

 **« Neutraliser des Sans-Cœurs à la Ville d'Halloween et effectuer une reconnaissance à Agrabah. On y aurait aperçu un Sans-Cœur particulièrement puissant. Vois si Roxas et Xion doivent s'associer pour l'éliminer. »**

 **« Très bien. »**

Axel fit volte-face et voulut quitter les lieux sans demander son reste. Pourtant, il fut pris d'un brusque pressentiment et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce. Lentement, il tourna la tête sur le côté, pour pouvoir observer Saïx du coin de l'œil, et lâcha gravement :

 **« Tu ne te souviens que de Lea ? »**

 **« Je te demande pardon ? »** répondit le numéro sept.

Cette fois, Axel se retourna complètement vers lui.

 **« Dans tes souvenirs. Il n'y a que Lea ? »**

 **« Pourquoi cette question ? »** rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, soupçonneux.

Axel ne voulait pas lui expliquer. Pas la peine que Saïx se mette à penser qu'il était _défaillant_ , lui aussi. Xion suffisait bien, merci.

 **« Il faut que je sache… Isa. »**

Les deux Similis restèrent longtemps à se faire face en silence. Saïx tentait de comprendre pour quelle raison Axel lui posait soudain une telle question, mais il n'en trouvait aucune. Et après tout, à quoi bon ? Depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur cœur, il n'était plus sûr de continuer à reconnaître cet homme, qui avait autrefois été pour lui ce que les humains normaux appelaient un _ami_. Désormais, cette conception lui paraissait totalement futile. Ils étaient des Similis ils n'avaient pas de cœur. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'amis.

 **« Oui. »** finit-il par souffler avant de quitter la pièce.

Le bruit de ses pas résonna longtemps dans la Citadelle encore endormie alors qu'Axel baissait les yeux sans se retourner. Le cerveau en ébullition, il se surprit à serrer doucement les poings. Il l'avait pourtant bien dit, autrefois, à Roxas et à Xion… les souvenirs de leur vie d'avant n'étaient pas essentiels. Personne n'avait besoin d'un tel bagage émotionnel.

Et pourtant… pourtant, à présent, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Saïx, Reno, Naminé, Lea, Isa. Mais plus aussi clairement qu'auparavant. Maintenant, un brouillard opaque s'était levé autour des deux garçons que Saïx et lui étaient avant. C'était comme s'il manquait une pièce au tableau.

Comme s'il avait oublié.

Tendant un bras, Axel ouvrit une porte des ténèbres et s'y engouffra avec précipitation, comme si en allant suffisamment vite, il pourrait laisser toutes ces pensées noires derrière lui. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elles l'accompagneraient tout au long de sa journée, comme toujours.

Plus vite il en aurait terminé avec ses missions quotidiennes, plus vite il pourrait se rendre au Manoir Oblivion.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Alors, à votre avis, Axel va-t-il pouvoir terminer ses missions tranquillement ? Reno sera-t-il réveillé ?_

 _Rendez-vous bientôt pour le savoir ! ;-)_

 _Merci de votre lecture (et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review) !_


	9. Neuvième partie

_Hé, salut ! Voilà la neuvième partie de "Un frère, un choix, une vie". Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _KINGDOM HEARTS ET FINAL FANTASY VII APPARTIENNENT À DISNEY ET À SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **NEUVIÈME PARTIE –**

* * *

Axel se recula brusquement en toussant le plus discrètement possible et essuya ses yeux emplis de larmes du revers de la main. Ce qu'il haïssait cet endroit… ce n'était pas tant la chaleur que le sable qui le gênait. Satané désert.

Effectivement, le précédent rapport disait vrai, un nouveau Sans-Cœur particulièrement coriace était bel et bien apparu dans le monde d'Agrabah. D'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir, il se contentait de squatter l'entrée de la caverne aux merveilles. Mais il faudrait que Roxas et Xion s'y mettent à deux s'ils voulaient en venir à bout. Axel se recula un peu plus derrière l'oreille du tigre géant, frottant avec agacement ses yeux rougis par le sable qu'une violente bourraque de vent y avait logé. Heureusement, le Sans-Cœur n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il descendit discrètement de son perchoir, ouvrit un portail des ténèbres et quitta Agrabah. Il avait terminé ses missions du jour, il était temps pour lui d'aller faire son rapport à Saïx.

Mais avant ça, le Manoir Oblivion.

Axel réapparut devant les portes du bâtiment. Sans se poser de question, il emprunta le même chemin qu'il avait déjà parcouru en compagnie de Naminé la fois précédente et descendit dans les sous-sols. Il passa devant le cocon de Sora, qui cette fois ne lui fit aucun effet – il ne pensait pas du tout au manieur de Keyblade originel, à cet instant. Ni même à Roxas ou Xion, d'ailleurs.

Il soupira en constatant que le quatrième bouton de fleur de la pièce lumineuse était toujours fermé. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Naminé lui avait dit qu'elle le préviendrait lorsqu'il sortirait de son sommeil, et elle ne lui avait fait parvenir aucun message. C'était normal que rien n'ait changé.

Oui, mais… Axel avait eu cette envie de venir. Pas parce que cela faisait exactement un mois que Reno était enfermé là-dedans. Il n'en était pas encore à compter les jours scrupuleusement comme pouvait le faire Roxas. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Après tout, il n'avait pas de cœur, et avec Naminé, son homologue roux était entre de bonnes mains, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Alors…

Oui, pourquoi avait-il eu envie de venir ? Une envie… non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Une envie naissait de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas éprouver. Alors, si ce n'était pas cela, c'était donc un besoin.

Axel avait eu besoin de venir.

Pourquoi ?

 **« Même face à lui, tu restes sourd ? »** fit tristement la voix de Naminé dans son dos.

Le numéro huit ne se retourna pas.

 **« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »**

 **« Ça fait des jours qu'il t'appelle. Je pensais… que tu l'entendais. Comme autrefois. »** murmura la Sorcière des Souvenirs.

Cette fois, Axel fit volte-face et interrogea la jeune fille de ses yeux verts.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

Naminé hésita un long moment, affrontant le regard troublé de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Reno attendait que son double revienne auprès de lui… Mais Axel était là, et rien ne se passait. Elle soupira en baissant la tête, choisit enfin d'ouvrir la bouche pour tout lui avouer…

Lorsqu'un grincement se fit entendre. Léger, presque imperceptible. Axel se retourna brusquement. Sur la défensive, il brandit instinctivement ses deux chakrams, se plaçant en bouclier devant la jeune fille. Mais il se calma subitement en constatant que ce son n'était pas celui d'un Sans-Cœur qui s'était introduit en douce dans le Manoir Oblivion. C'était le bruit que faisait la machine où était enfermé Reno. Elle était en train de se rouvrir.

S'il avait eu un cœur, il en aurait certainement bondi de joie à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, même si Axel avait toujours un peu de mal avec cette étrange métaphore – à chaque fois, il s'imaginait un cœur muni de petits pieds en train de sautiller avec entrain, et ça lui donnait une irrépressible envie de rire. Plutôt que de pouffer bêtement, il fit disparaître ses armes, s'écarta de Naminé, qui n'aurait au final pas besoin de son aide, et observa tout comme elle les larges pétales blancs se déployer paresseusement. Au centre de la mystérieuse machine, Reno était toujours debout, dans la position exacte où il l'avait laissé un mois plus tôt. Il avait les yeux fermés.

Axel jeta un regard en coin à Naminé. La plante mécanique s'était rouverte, mais son occupant ne paraissait pas être conscient. La jeune fille remarqua son impatience, lui répondit d'un geste qui signifiait « Attends un peu ! » Il hocha la tête et croisa les bras. Bien sûr, il fallait le temps au jeune homme de reprendre ses esprits. Passer un mois entier à dormir… Axel était un peu envieux.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Reno entrouvrit enfin les paupières. Son regard bleu balaya les alentours sans rien reconnaître tout d'abord, avant de se poser sur Axel, se raccrochant à la seule personne dont il se souvenait pour le moment. Car à présent il se rappelait. De tout. Et ça lui avait fait tellement mal que, malgré toute sa fierté de Turk, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, pendant un long moment : se mettre à pleurer. Ça n'avait pas été si douloureux de perdre la mémoire. Mais la retrouver avait été une véritable épreuve. Et voilà que la première personne qu'il retrouvait en ouvrant les yeux, c'était lui.

 **« Axel. »** articula-t-il d'une voix rendue pâteuse par son long sommeil.

Les bras toujours croisés, le numéro huit lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Dans le regard bleuté de l'autre roux, il voyait briller une nouvelle lueur. Il _savait_ , maintenant. Et Axel avait la sensation de bouillir intérieurement, impatient de connaître enfin le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

 **« Salut, Reno. »**

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux.

 **« Axel, tu… »**

Il voulut s'avancer pour sortir de l'étrange machine, mais ses jambes faiblirent et il s'effondra. Enfin, plus exactement, il manqua de s'effondrer, mais une poigne solide le retint et lui épargna une chute trop brutale. Un peu étourdi, Reno leva les yeux vers le plafond d'un blanc immaculé et la tête rousse qui se penchait au-dessus de lui et l'observait d'un air soucieux.

 **« Hé. Ça va ? »**

Reno acquiesça lentement, avant d'élever un bras et d'ébouriffer en souriant les mèches éclatantes du treizième membre de l'Organisation. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, autant surpris de l'attitude du Turk que par ce qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Son geste lui paraissait… inexplicablement familier.

 **« Ha, ha… Tu as du sable dans les cheveux… frangin… »**

Le bras de Reno retomba. Il avait perdu connaissance.

Axel le regarda sans comprendre.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de prononcer _ce_ mot ?

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

* * *

 _Oups, ben voilà. Comment va réagir Axel ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? De quoi exactement s'est souvenu Reno ?_

 _... C'est pas encore tout de suite que vous le saurez. Soyez patients !_

 _Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	10. Dixième partie

_Salut ! Désolée d'avoir un peu tardé, mais voici (enfin) la partie dix ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _LES UNIVERS DE KINGDOM HEARTS ET DE FINAL FANTASY VII APPARTIENNENT À DISNEY ET À SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **DIXIÈME PARTIE –**

* * *

Reno se reposait dans l'une des chambres, perdue dans les étages du Manoir Oblivion. Naminé s'était une dernière fois assurée que sa mémoire était de nouveau intacte, puis était retournée à ses dessins et ses pastels. Quant à Axel, il était sur une chaise, les bras croisés, à côté du lit où était étendu le jeune homme. Il attendait qu'il se réveille. Et il resterait là autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.

Flûte pour l'Organisation. Ça n'allait pas faire mourir Saïx de récupérer son rapport avec quelques heures de retard.

Axel se frotta distraitement la tête, et comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Reno, de petits grains dorés quittèrent ses cheveux pour tomber sur son manteau noir. Il les chassa d'un souffle. Satané sable.

L'homme en costume bougea, et Axel se figea, les yeux rivés sur ce visage pareil au sien. Autour de ses paupières closes, les marques étaient rouges, en arc de cercle. Lui n'avait que deux traits noirs sous les yeux. Est-ce que tout cela avait une signification ? Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question, à vrai dire. Xigbar avait un cache-œil, Saïx son étrange cicatrice en forme de croix, vestiges de leur passé respectif. Axel en avait simplement déduit qu'il devait en être de même pour lui, et ne s'était pas plus penché sur le sujet.

Maintenant, il brûlait d'envie de savoir. Cette réflexion, qui en temps normal l'aurait doucement fait ricaner, le laissa pour une fois pensif et perplexe. Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Roxas, qu'il avait rencontré Xion, et plus encore depuis qu'il avait rencontré Reno, il agissait de plus en plus souvent comme s'il était humain. Comme s'il possédait un cœur qu'il n'avait plus. Plusieurs fois, les autres lui avaient répété qu'il avait changé. Ils avaient peut-être raison, en fin de compte…

Une voix le tira de ses pensées pour le faire se réintéresser au moment présent.

 **« Hé, Axel. »**

Il baissa les yeux vers Reno, qui avait fini par rouvrir les paupières et le dévisageait avec un sourire en coin, plus faible qu'à son habitude. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis. Le numéro huit trouvait dingue qu'après son long sommeil, il ait besoin de repos pour s'en remettre.

 **« Hey. »** répondit-il. **« Comment tu te sens ? »**

 **« Mieux. »**

Le Turk tenta de se relever mais fit rapidement la grimace. Ce simple geste lui demandait trop d'efforts. Une main gantée posée sur son épaule le fit s'arrêter alors qu'il s'obstinait.

 **« Force pas. »**

Reno hocha la tête avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller en poussant un soupir. Il fixa le plafond, Axel le regarda, et un long silence s'instaura entre les deux jeunes hommes, qu'aucun n'osait briser. Finalement, ce fut Axel qui se jeta à l'eau.

 **« Alors ? »** l'interrogea-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Reno tourna la tête pour le dévisager, mimant l'incompréhension face à sa question, et Axel se retrouva obligé d'insister, tendu :

 **« Est-ce que tu te… souviens de quelque chose ? »**

 **« De tout. »** murmura Reno. **« Je me rappelle de tout. »**

Axel ferma les yeux un bref instant. Ça ne répondait pas à la question principale qui le hantait : Reno et lui partageaient-ils un passé commun ? Lui poser la question directement lui parut égoïste. Alors il préféra lui demander doucement :

 **« Raconte. »**

Reno resta silencieux. Le numéro huit vit un voile sombre passer devant son regard et se crispa. Alors, le jeune homme allongé baissa les yeux vers ses poings serrés, et bougea l'un de ses bras pour le poser au bord du lit, paume vers le haut. Puis il regarda de nouveau Axel. Il y avait quelque chose de torturé dans son regard bleuté. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'effacer.

 **« Donne ta main. »**

 **« Pourquoi faire ? »**

 **« Donne, je te dis. »**

Axel hésita. Il avait l'impression que ce passage entre les mains de Naminé avait changé Reno. Il n'était plus le même qu'avant. Ou bien était-ce seulement un effet secondaire de sa fatigue ? Il paraissait plus sérieux, plus mûr. Il finit par poser sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sans rien dire, avant de froncer les sourcils. Son visage afficha bientôt une expression de grande déception.

 **« Vire ton gant. »**

Sans chercher à comprendre, Axel suivit l'impulsion qui lui conseillait d'obéir au Turk. Il enleva sa main, retira son gant, puis déposa à nouveau sa paume nue sur celle de Reno. Il tressaillit en sentant la peau chaude du jeune homme contre la sienne. Le seul qu'il se souvenait avoir touché ainsi, c'était Roxas. Il sentit une pression des doigts qui se refermèrent autour des siens, et il eut soudain la tête qui tournait. Troublé, il voulut retirer sa main, mais le Turk l'en empêcha.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

 **« Laisse-moi te montrer… »** marmonna difficilement Reno, les sourcils toujours froncés. **« J'y suis presque… »**

Axel eut l'impression de suffoquer. L'étreinte au niveau de sa main lui broyait les doigts. La paume de Reno le brûlait.

Et soudain, ce fut comme un déclic, et il _vit_ , lui aussi.

 **« Eh ! »** s'exclama-t-il.

Le Turk le lâcha enfin, et les images disparurent de son esprit. Mais la voix du jeune homme demeura bien présente malgré tout. Et cette fois, il y retrouvait tout ce ton amusé et moqueur qu'il avait déjà entendu, et qu'il appréciait…

… parce qu'il lui ressemblait.

 _ **« Quand même ! J'ai cru que tu te laisserais jamais faire. »**_

Axel resta sidéré. Reno le regardait, toujours couché sur son lit, avec aux lèvres ce petit sourire en coin qui ne le quittait presque jamais, plus assuré qu'à peine cinq minutes plus tôt. Et il entendait distinctement sa voix, dans sa tête, alors même qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche et ne bougeait pas ses lèvres…

 **« C'était quoi, ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as trafiqué ? »**

 _ **« Hé, calme-toi, mec. J'ai juste réactivé notre lien. Déstresse. »**_

 **« Notre… quoi ? »**

Plus les secondes passaient, et moins Axel avait l'impression de s'y retrouver. Une fois Reno réveillé, il s'attendait à obtenir des explications, et voilà que l'autre roux se transformait en sorcier vaudou et l'embrouillait encore plus !

 _ **« Un truc qu'on pouvait faire quand on était ados. Mais ta transformation en Simili et mon effacement de mémoire ont dû l'annuler. »**_

 **« Quand on était ados ? »** répéta Axel, sidéré. **« Tu veux dire qu'on se connaissait ? »**

Sitôt posée, la question lui parut stupide. Avec ce que Reno avait lâché avant de s'évanouir, la réponse paraissait évidente, désormais. Mais… lui ne se souvenait de rien. Alors… il avait _besoin_ de savoir.

 _ **« Et pas qu'un peu. »**_ confirma le Turk en ricanant mentalement.

Il hésita.

 _ **« Si tu me retouches encore et que tu fermes les yeux, je pourrai te montrer ce dont je me rappelle, maintenant. »**_

Ça lui paraissait toujours aussi invraisemblable, mais Axel ne pouvait pas refuser une telle proposition. De nouveau, il plaça sa main dans celle de Reno, tout en commentant avec ironie :

 **« Mon mec va être jaloux… »**

 _ **« T'occupe. »**_ rétorqua malicieusement Reno.

Les deux hommes se surprirent à sourire. Axel plongea quelques secondes encore son regard émeraude dans celui de l'homme étendu devant lui, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

Et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

 _... À SUIVRE..._

* * *

 _Oui, je sais, je suis une sadique d'arrêter le chapitre ici, héhé. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre un peu pour enfin découvrir l'histoire d'Axel & Reno... Après tout, c'est pour ça que vous êtes venus lire la fic, non ?_

 _(Euh, ne me lâchez quand même pas pour les deux derniers chapitres, après ça, hein ?)_

 _Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer si le cœur vous en dit, et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ! :-)_


	11. Onzième partie

_Salut ! Voilà le onzième chapitre. Eh oui, on s'approche de la fin, petit à petit... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _LES UNIVERS DE KINGDOM HEARTS ET DE FINAL FANTASY VII APPARTIENNENT À DISNEY ET À SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **ONZIÈME PARTIE –**

* * *

Lea.

Ses cheveux roux en pétard, son débardeur, ses épaules de gringalet qui chauffaient au soleil et son éternel foulard jaune autour du cou.

Lea était assis sur un muret de pierre, observant de ses yeux verts la rue, et les maisons en face, les mains coincées sous ses cuisses, ses pieds se balançant rapidement en raclant le sol. Axel connaissait ce souvenir. Il connaissait ce souvenir… en solitaire.

Mais là, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui.

Des cheveux d'une couleur un peu moins éclatante, et plus facilement domptables, plus longs, aussi, attachés à l'arrière du crâne en une queue-de-cheval réalisée à la va-vite. Une chemise colorée dont les premiers et les derniers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant voir le bas de son ventre et le haut de son torse imberbe.

L'autre adolescent était debout, appuyé contre le muret où Lea se trouvait assis. Il avait les mains tranquillement croisées derrière sa tête. Ses yeux bleus étaient plissés et étudiaient les alentours avec une attention accrue. Il parla le premier.

Axel n'avait pas le moindre souvenir que Lea ait échangé la moindre parole avec qui que ce soit, cette fois-là. Ainsi, c'était vrai… il avait oublié.

 **« Si tu veux mon avis, il viendra pas. »**

 **« C'est dommage. »** fit Lea en baissant la tête vers ses chaussures, aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

 **« C'est toi qu'Isa vient voir. Moi il s'en fout. »**

 **« Mais quand même ! »** s'exclama Lea en relevant la tête vers l'adolescent, de la peine scintillant dans son regard émeraude. **« T'es mon frère jumeau ! »**

L'autre garçon balaya son cri outré d'un geste de la main, indiquant que ce n'était pas grave.

 **« On rentre ? J'ai faim. »**

Il s'éloigna. Lea resta encore un peu sur son muret, observant de nouveau ses chaussures, puis sauta au sol et se força à afficher un sourire joyeux.

 **« Bah, c'est pas grave… »**

Lea, assis sur un mur, qui bondissait par terre et prononçait ces quelques mots avant de se mettre à courir et de s'éloigner. C'était le seul souvenir qu'Axel avait. L'adolescent qu'il avait été se mit effectivement à courir. Mais ce qu'il cria à l'attention de celui qui était son jumeau, Axel ne l'avait jamais entendu.

Il comprit.

Et cela lui fit comme un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac.

 **« Attends-moi, Reno ! »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Yah ! »**

Lea lança en avant sa main droite, auréolée d'une lueur orangée. Une langue de feu jaillit de la paume de l'adolescent et se répandit devant lui. Dans son regard émeraude scintillait de la joie pure. Lea aimait ce pouvoir qu'il maniait.

 **« Classe. »** jugea Reno à côté de lui. **« Laisse-moi essayer. »**

Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant sûrement face à un ennemi imaginaire, se raidit, et soudain bondit en arrière tout en faisant un mouvement brusque du bras.

 **« Prends ça ! »**

L'air crépita tandis qu'un éclair s'abattait sur la parcelle de terrain devant lui. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

 **« À trois. »** murmura Lea.

 **« Ça me va. »** accepta Reno avec son sourire en coin caractéristique. **« Un… »**

 **« Deux… »**

 **« TROIS ! »** crièrent-ils en chœur.

Ils lancèrent leurs pouvoirs en même temps. Feu et foudre se mêlèrent et s'affrontèrent avant de disparaître dans une myriade d'étincelles blanches. Les jumeaux rirent aux éclats. Ils avaient l'air complices. Axel se sentait étrangement proche d'eux.

 **« Tope là ! »**

Lea frappa dans la main de Reno, avant de grimacer.

 **« Fais gaffe avec ton électricité statique, hé ! »**

Son commentaire provoqua un fou rire chez son frère.

 **« Merde, excuse ! »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Lea et Reno étaient assis sur des tabourets, face à face, dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Ils se dévisageaient en silence. Ce fut lui qui murmura le premier, son regard rivé dans celui de son jumeau :

 **« T'es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? »**

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit que oui. »**

 **« Tu sais ce que ça provoque, hein ? De la télépathie, ce genre de trucs… »**

Reno haussa les épaules.

 **« Qui a dit qu'on devait toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre, rappelle-moi ? »**

Lea sourit.

 **« Ok. »**

Il se baissa vers un sac posé à ses pieds et en tira un parchemin. En l'apercevant entre ses mains, son frère écarquilla les yeux et poussa un sifflement admiratif entre ses dents.

 **« Bien joué. »**

 **« Avec l'aide d'Isa, c'était facile… »**

Reno se rembrunit à la mention de ce dernier, qui n'avait jamais voulu le rencontrer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir une légère animosité à l'encontre de cet inconnu qui lui volait souvent son frère durant de longues après-midis. Pendant ce temps, Lea avait rapidement parcouru le papier du regard.

 **« Il faut qu'on se tienne les poignets. »**

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent. Penchés l'un vers l'autre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Lea prononça du bout des lèvres l'étrange formule qu'il venait de lire sur le parchemin. Il y eut un grand éclat blanc, et soudain, quelque chose lui picota désagréablement le visage. En même temps que lui, Reno retira ses mains pour les porter à ses joues.

 **« Eh, tu m'as brûlé ! »** protesta-t-il.

 **« Tu rigoles, tu viens de m'électrocuter, encore ! »**

Quand la luminosité baissa, ils écartèrent lentement leurs doigts de leurs figures pour se dévisager, et écarquillèrent les yeux. Les marques que laissaient ce sort étaient censées se trouver sur leurs poignets, de couleur dorée ou argentée. Parfois blanche, mais c'était plus rare.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Lea éleva en tremblant son poignet vierge de toute trace pour suivre les tatouages qui ornaient à présent les pommettes de son frère.

 **« Tu as des marques noires sous les yeux… »** l'informa Reno.

 **« Et toi, juste là. Rouges. »**

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent longuement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, intrigués et un peu effrayés. Ce n'était pas normal. Et leurs couleurs différaient.

 _ **« C'est mauvais signe… »**_ songea Lea avec anxiété.

 _ **« Tu l'as dit. »**_

Malgré leur trouble, ils échangèrent un léger sourire.

 _ **« En tout cas, ça marche. »**_

Ils firent mine d'oublier cet incident. Mais Axel avait compris. Des marques différentes, placées à un endroit différent. Parce que, pendant toute une partie de leur vie future, ils seraient amenés à devenir des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Et leurs couleurs… Le noir des ténèbres pour lui Axel ne pouvait que trop bien le comprendre. Et le rouge du sang… il pressentait que le pire attendait son jumeau.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Des pans de son ancienne vie défila ainsi dans l'esprit d'Axel. Lea et Reno étaient des frères jumeaux qui entretenaient une relation fusionnelle. Ils partageaient ces pouvoirs magiques naturels de feu et de foudre, ainsi que cette forme de télépathie, qui s'amplifiait lorsqu'il y avait un contact physique entre eux. Leur amour fraternel était exacerbé ils se taquinaient sans cesse et se défendaient toujours l'un l'autre. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des orphelins livrés à eux-mêmes. Ils n'avaient personne d'autre sur qui se reposer, personne d'autre sur qui compter. Ils étaient seuls contre l'univers entier, mais ils étaient deux, et à leurs yeux, rien n'était plus important.

Et puis, Axel commença à voir les souvenirs de Reno défiler en accéléré, et tout bascula. L'attaque des ténèbres, leur monde dévasté. Les deux frères séparés, les hurlements déchirants de Reno, perdu dans le néant et le chaos.

 **« Lea ! LEA ! »**

Son éveil dans un monde inconnu, où des hommes sans visages l'avaient enfermé. Ces jours de terreur, ces nuits sans sommeil, à pleurer, à crier, à prier pour sa survie, et plus que tout, pour celle de son frère. Tous ces essais de contact par télépathie. En vain.

Lea ne répondait plus.

 _ **« Tu parles… j'étais devenu un Simili. »**_ songea Axel.

Les tentatives des hommes cagoulés qui l'entouraient pour le mâter, ou du moins le faire taire. Sa lutte incessante. Les coups de poings, de dents, les éclairs en chaîne qui épuisaient aussi bien son corps que son âme. Les coups de feu en retour, pour l'effrayer, tout d'abord. Un jour, Reno était devenu fou. Axel se sentait mal de le voir ainsi. Pâle, maigre, couvert de bleus, des cernes sous les yeux et ses vêtements déchirés. Mais le pire furent ses pensées, le jour où il finit par craquer, face à ces gardes anonymes qui braquaient une fois de plus leurs armes sur lui.

 _ **« Des coups de feu… »**_ résonna faiblement la voix intérieure du jeune Reno. _**« Le feu… Lea. Je n'ai pas peur du feu. Je dois retrouver Lea… »**_

L'éclaircissement se fit soudain dans l'esprit fatigué et malade du garçon combatif. C'était si évident. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ?

 _ **« Lea est le feu. »**_

Axel serra les poings et détourna le regard alors que l'adolescent se jetait sauvagement sur ses ennemis, poings en avant et étincelles grésillant au bout des ongles, sans plus craindre la morsure des armes.

Il sursauta quand la détonation retentit. Pas de plainte. Mais un rugissement de rage et de douleur. Accompagné d'un intense roulement de tonnerre. L'espace d'un instant, il fut aveuglé par la pluie d'éclairs que Reno déversait.

Et il serra les dents quand d'autres tirs se firent entendre, et qu'enfin un bruit lui indiqua qu'un corps venait de s'effondrer lourdement au sol.

Alors, seulement, parce que quelque chose l'y poussait, il se força à regarder. Et manqua de s'étrangler.

Comment Reno avait-il pu survivre ?

Son corps n'était pas seulement criblé de balles. Il était aussi grièvement brûlé, entièrement, parce qu'aveuglé par sa détresse, il avait cessé de canaliser sa magie et l'avait libérée à l'état pur. Certains soldats alentour en avaient subi les conséquences. Et lui aussi.

 _ **« Pas beau à voir, hein ? »**_

C'était la voix du Reno actuel, l'adulte. Plus de ton moqueur dans sa voix, seulement quelque chose d'affligé. Axel se contenta de hocher la tête en silence, encore marqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

La suite des événements fut un peu plus floue et s'écoula rapidement. Le corps inanimé de Reno, installé dans une sorte de chambre d'hôpital, relié à un nombre incalculable de tuyaux, perfusions et moniteurs. Régulièrement, on lui injectait tout un tas de produits. Un liquide verdâtre attira l'attention d'Axel. Gardé ainsi plusieurs mois en soins intensifs, l'adolescent avait fini par sortir du coma. Les jours précédents, toute injection de médicament quelconque avait été arrêtée, sauf pour cet étrange liquide vert, pour lequel les doses avaient au contraire été triplées.

Axel assista à son éveil. Quelqu'un était assis auprès de lui, et malgré ses années en moins, le numéro huit reconnut son collègue, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait aperçu avant que le portail ne se referme, lorsqu'il avait été retrouver Reno un mois plus tôt pour le faire quitter son monde.

 **« Bonjour, Reno. »**

Couché dans son lit, l'adolescent observa son interlocuteur sans comprendre.

 **« Je… c'est moi ? »**

 **« Oui. »** répondit patiemment le Turk. **« Ton nom est Reno. »**

Faiblement, le garçon porta une main à sa tête. Une expression de choc s'afficha sur son visage.

 **« Je… ne me rappelle de rien… »**

 **« Tu es en formation pour intégrer un groupe d'élite, les Turks. Lors d'un de tes entraînements, il y a eu un problème. »**

 **« Une série de flashs blancs… »** murmura Reno, fixant un point invisible droit devant lui.

Axel se crispa. Son frère jumeau se souvenait des éclairs qu'il avait lancés en rafale pour se défendre de ces hommes qui lui voulaient du mal. Il se souvenait de son pouvoir ! Il aurait eu envie d'étrangler l'homme aux cheveux noirs de ses mains lorsqu'il lui répondit calmement en hochant la tête :

 **« Oui, le matériel était endommagé et il y a eu plusieurs explosions. »**

 **« Oh… »**

 **« Tu as été gravement touché, et tu es resté dans le coma depuis ce temps. »**

Il y eut un silence. Axel avait envie de hurler, d'empoigner l'adolescent par les épaules pour le secouer et lui remettre les idées en place, le forcer à comprendre que tout cela n'était que des mensonges.

 _ **« Tu l'as pas cru, quand même ?! »**_

 **« Ah… d'accord. »**

 _ **« Hm… si. »**_ soupira le Reno adulte dans son esprit. _**« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, je me souvenais de rien. Leur saloperie de Mako m'avait fait tout oublier… »**_

 _ **« Mako ? »**_

 _ **« Le machin vert qu'il m'injectaient à tout bout de champ. Ils ont même continué après mon réveil, d'ailleurs. Soi-disant que ça me requinquerait. Tu parles… c'était surtout pour s'assurer que je me rappellerai jamais de rien, ouais… »**_ cracha amèrement le Turk.

 _ **« J'en ai assez vu. »**_ décréta Axel.

 _ **« Pas de souci. »**_

Reno le lâcha. Le huitième membre de l'Organisation rouvrit les yeux. Longtemps, son regard s'attarda sur sa main nue posée au bord du lit. Les draps paraissaient glaciaux sous sa paume, maintenant que la peau de Reno ne s'y trouvait plus. Il remit son gant noir et leva enfin les yeux vers Reno.

Un être humain bien vivant, avec son cœur à lui. Il en avait, de la chance. Enfin, pas tant que ça, vu tout ce qu'il avait subi.

Le frère jumeau de Lea. Mais lui, Axel, était justement le Simili de Lea…

Lui, Axel, n'avait pas de cœur. Il était un Simili. Il n'était même pas censé exister.

Et pourtant… son frère jumeau était devant lui, allongé dans ce lit, fuyant son regard.

 **« T'as ta réponse… »** murmura faiblement Reno. **« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »**

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

* * *

 _Et voilà enfin les fameux souvenirs que vous attendiez tant ! Alors ? Satisfaits ? Déçus ? Choqués ?_

 _Et à votre avis... Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer à présent ?_

 _Encore merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à bientôt pour la suite ! :-)_


	12. Douzième partie

_Salut ! Voilà le chapitre douze, désolée du retard !_

* * *

 _KINGDOM HEARTS ET FINAL FANTASY VII SONT À DISNEY ET À SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **DOUZIÈME PARTIE –**

* * *

Si Reno avait dormi tout un mois dans le sous-sol du Manoir Oblivion, il ne lui avait en revanche fallu qu'une semaine pour se remettre totalement d'aplomb. Durant ce temps, il avait parlé un peu avec Naminé, qui l'évitait, même si elle ne fuyait pas non plus sa compagnie à tout prix, et beaucoup avec Axel, ce frère jumeau retrouvé. Le numéro huit de l'Organisation avait conservé son habitude de finir ses missions le plus rapidement possible, pour chaque jour pouvoir aller passer du temps avec Reno au Manoir Oblivion avant de retrouver ses amis en haut de la tour de l'horloge. Il lui racontait son existence en tant que Simili, lui expliquait ce qu'étaient les Sans-Cœurs, répondait parfois – un peu gêné – aux questions que le Turk lui posait sur ses relations avec les autres, particulièrement avec Roxas, ou son absence de cœur. Quand, après avoir insisté, il avait su que pour que son frère jumeau retrouve en lui cette part d'humanité, cela nécessitait la disparition de ses deux meilleurs amis, Reno avait pincé les lèvres et hoché la tête. Il n'avait plus rien dit à ce sujet par la suite.

De temps en temps, ils se prenaient de nouveau la main et partageaient d'autres souvenirs. Axel avait voulu revoir cette scène au cours de laquelle ils avaient lu ce parchemin magique. Reno avait longtemps insisté auprès de Lea pour qu'ils effectuent ce rituel. Lui avait quelques doutes, qui s'étaient rapidement envolés par la suite, malgré leurs tatouages de mauvaise augure. Ils avaient seulement fait ce qui devait être fait, comme si laisser leur trace l'un sur l'autre était pour eux un acte naturel et évident. Axel apprenait peu à peu à connaître Reno, et à se connaître lui-même. À connaître qui était Lea, qui il avait été… avant d'être Axel. Il était content de découvrir qu'au fond, il ressemblait beaucoup à Lea. Ou bien c'était Lea qui lui ressemblait…

Il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à la question de Reno. Cette interrogation revenait sans cesse le tarauder, même le soir, même la nuit, lorsqu'il serrait Roxas contre son torse nu, une main coincée derrière la tête, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, alors que le petit blond ronflotait allègrement sur son ventre comme un bienheureux.

 _ **« T'as ta réponse… Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »**_

Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait, hein ?

Pour une fois, Axel n'en savait rien.

Hors de question que Reno retourne dans le monde de la Shinra. Pas après tout ce qu'il y avait vécu… tout ce qu'il y avait subi. Il n'avait jamais été pleinement heureux, là-bas. Mais il avait fallu qu'il attende sa rencontre avec Axel et de retrouver sa mémoire pour avoir ce déclic et en être pleinement conscient. Sa place n'était bien évidemment plus là-bas. Si tant est qu'elle y avait été un jour…

 _ **« Pareil pour moi. »**_ songea d'ailleurs Axel dans la pénombre de sa chambre, alors que les cheveux de Roxas le chatouillaient quand le blond bougea la tête dans son sommeil. _**« Hors de question que je remette les pieds dans ce monde. Ils trouveront quelqu'un d'autre. »**_

Laisser Reno indéfiniment dans le Manoir Oblivion n'était pas non plus une bonne option. Naminé préférait de loin sa solitude, et puis il y avait toujours le risque qu'un des membres de l'Organisation XIII aille y fureter au cours d'une mission ou d'une autre.

 _ **« Ou même y fureter tout court. »**_ se corrigea sombrement Axel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à Xion et à ses innombrables questions existentielles.

Accueillir Reno à la Citadelle ? C'était hors de question. Les autres ne l'accepteraient jamais, et puis même en catimini, ils repèreraient bien assez vite sa présence, et alors là, ils seraient mal. Tous les deux. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'endroit où il pourrait se dissimuler, mis à part dans sa chambre, mais Roxas s'y trouvait assez régulièrement lui aussi… et il n'était toujours pas au courant. Les paroles proférées par Naminé revinrent le hanter, percutantes, menaçantes.

 _ **« Il faudra que Roxas l'accepte… »**_

Ses mots étaient à double sens, il le comprenait, maintenant. Et si le jeune numéro treize n'acceptait pas Reno, son intrusion dans sa vie ? Après tout, il était rentré si traumatisé de sa mission dans le monde de la Shinra… Axel allait-il se retrouver obligé de choisir entre son amant et son frère jumeau ? Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à cette pensée qui ne l'avait encore jamais effleurée. Même le corps dénudé de Roxas collé contre le sien sous les draps ne parvint pas à le réchauffer.

Reno… il devait bien y avoir d'autres solutions pour lui. S'il ne pouvait ni retourner dans le monde de la Shinra, ni rester au Manoir Oblivion, ni venir à la Citadelle, alors il pouvait aller s'établir dans un autre monde, qu'il ne connaîtrait certes pas… mais que la Shinra ne connaîtrait pas non plus, et où elle ne pourrait jamais le retrouver. De toute manière… Axel ne se faisait aucun souci. Reno était adulte. Reno était armé. Reno était un Turk… enfin, un ex-Turk, plutôt, à présent.

Mais surtout, Reno n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, ce qui semblait être habituel chez lui, et plutôt que de passer son temps à se reposer, il avait également mis cette semaine d'inactivité totale à profit pour s'entraîner. Et il avait retrouvé le contrôle de ce pouvoir électrique qu'il maniait autrefois, et qu'il aimait tant.

Avec lequel il se sentait vivant.

Comme Axel lorsqu'il jouait avec le feu.

Le lendemain matin, le numéro huit bondit du lit, embrassa Roxas qui venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, et fila sans demander son reste. Le soir venu, il pénétra comme une bombe dans Manoir Oblivion et rejoignit Reno. Celui-ci l'écouta attentivement, puis hocha la tête à ses idées. Il n'était pas contre le fait de partir chercher refuge ailleurs – toutes ces pièces vides et blanches commençaient sérieusement à lui donner la nausée. Alors, une longue liste de mondes commença à s'égrener. Certains étaient connus de Reno, d'autres non, comme le Pays des Merveilles ou le Colisée de l'Olympe. C'étaient ceux-ci qui intéressaient le plus les deux jeunes hommes : là où la Shinra ne pourrait pas retrouver Reno. Pour l'avoir piloté un bon nombre de fois, celui-ci connaissait leur hélico intersidéral sur le bout des doigts, et savait que si un monde était trop loin, alors ses anciens collègues ne pourraient pas s'y rendre. C'était dans les mondes qui lui étaient inconnus qu'il devait se cacher.

La liste se raccourcit rapidement. Passer ses journées à fuir une Reine de Cœur en furie pour sauver sa tête rousse ou à avaler du sable dans une ville en plein désert ne convenait pas vraiment à Reno. Ensemble, les deux frères se rendirent à la Ville d'Halloween, que l'ex-Turk jugea vraiment trop glauque à son goût. Les deux autres endroits où il pouvait éventuellement s'installer étaient la Ville de Traverse ou la Cité du Crépuscule. Le problème de cette dernière était que Roxas, Axel et Xion s'y rendaient souvent, et le roux craignait que son amant et son frère ne s'y croisent par inadvertance.

Alors le choix fut fait, et Reno s'installa donc à la Ville de Traverse. Pas dans le centre-ville directement, cependant : il y avait là-bas des gens qu'il avait connu autrefois quand il était Turk, « une longue histoire », comme il le dit lui-même en soupirant à Axel lorsqu'il l'interrogea, et il préférait les éviter autant que possible. Reno vivrait donc dans un quartier un peu paumé, éloigné du centre. Mais cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure : il y aurait suffisamment de Sans-Cœurs dans les parages pour l'occuper quand il s'ennuierait, et puis ce n'était pas ça qui empêcherait Axel de venir le voir !

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Le dernier chapitre est tout aussi court, il devrait arriver très bientôt, demain ou après-demain au plus tard ! ;-)_

 _J'ai aussi écrit un petit OS parodique, justement à Traverse, avec Sora, Donald, Dingo, Cid et Merlin : ça s'appelle "C'est pas un moulin, ici !', n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil !_

 _(un petit coup de pub ne fait jamais de mal, voyons ^^)_

 _Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, et à très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic ! :D_


	13. Treizième partie

_Et voilà le chapitre 13... Le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère que ça ne va pas lui porter malheur, haha ! ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _FINAL FANTASY VII ET KINGDOM HEARTS APPARTIENNENT À DISNEY ET À SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

 **Un frère, un choix, une vie**

* * *

– **TREIZIÈME PARTIE –**

* * *

Tout était revenu à la normale dans la vie d'Axel. Chaque matin, il se rendait au Salon Gris pour savoir quelles missions il devait effectuer dans la journée. Saïx ne lui avait pas reparlé de Lea, et il s'était bien gardé d'aborder à nouveau le sujet avec lui maintenant qu'il avait ses réponses. Et qu'il s'était rappelé qu'Isa n'en avait eu que faire de son frère jumeau. Ce souvenir vint nourrir un peu plus la rancune qui séparait peu à peu les deux hommes depuis qu'ils étaient devenus Similis.

Axel partait effectuer ses missions, et souvent, il reprenait cette habitude de les finir rapidement, pour avoir le temps de passer voir Reno à la Ville de Traverse avant de rentrer manger une glace avec ses amis. Un jour où il avait faim et aucune envie de rentrer à la Citadelle, il avait dit à Roxas et à Xion qu'il avait oublié de faire un truc et que Saïx allait le tuer, qu'il rentrerait après. Puis il était allé chercher Reno, et les deux jumeaux avaient mangé des glaces à l'eau de mer en haut de la tour de l'horloge. Axel n'avait pas vu passer le temps. Il avait mangé deux autres glaces, Reno était parvenu à en engouffrer cinq d'affilée avant de déclarer forfait, et lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la tour de l'horloge, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Axel n'avait jamais vu la Cité du Crépuscule sous la lune et les étoiles. C'était beau. Il s'était étonné de s'en émouvoir autant.

Quand il n'avait que Roxas et ses souvenirs de Lea, il avait parfois l'illusoire impression d'avoir un cœur.

Mais lorsque Reno se trouvait près de lui, c'était encore pire, et il pensait savoir pourquoi. Leur lien télépathique. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, qu'ils ressentaient de nouveau leur fraternité si fusionnelle, alors il était devenu beaucoup plus que ça…

Le cœur de Reno battait pour deux.

L'ex-Turk adorait les glaces à l'eau de mer, lui aussi. Alors, de plus en plus souvent, Axel revenait en douce avec lui pour en manger encore en haut de la tour de l'horloge. Il remarqua bientôt qu'il passait presque autant de temps dans la Cité du Crépuscule qu'à la Citadelle. C'était sidérant.

Le problème, c'était que partager ces moments avec son jumeau retrouvé le faisait toujours rentrer tard. Si tard qu'il retrouvait Roxas endormi sous ses draps à chaque fois. Le garçon l'attendait longtemps, mais finissait toujours par succomber au sommeil avant qu'il ne revienne, épuisé par ses journées harassantes. Après tout, il continuait de s'escrimer en vain pour obtenir un jour de vacances inexistant. Xion et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre de Saïx à ce sujet, ces derniers temps. Comme toujours, Axel se sentait mal en les écoutant. Mais il ne se voyait pas leur avouer qu'il leur avait menti.

Bientôt, cette situation répétitive devint de plus en plus frustrante aux yeux de Roxas. Il avait la sensation qu'Axel et lui se voyaient moins, que son amant le délaissait, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Xion, un peu gêné, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui apporter de réponse. Alors, avec sa complicité, il décida de piéger le concerné pour pouvoir enfin lui parler à cœur ouvert. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen : depuis plusieurs semaines, Axel était devenu pour lui aussi insaisissable qu'un courant d'air.

 **« Au fait, Xion, est-ce que tu as donné une bonne raclée à ces Déserteurs ? »**

Ils étaient tous les trois assis au bord du vide, leurs glaces à la main, comme à leur habitude. La numéro quatorze sursauta et se tourna vers Roxas, mimant une expression horrifiée, des mèches de cheveux noirs voletant devant son visage.

 **« Quels Déserteurs ? »** s'exclama-t-elle.

Le garçon feignit d'être surpris.

 **« Ceux du Château de la Bête. Saïx avait dit que tu devais t'en occuper. »**

 **« Oh non ! »** gémit Xion en se levant précipitamment. **« J'ai complètement oublié ça ! Il faut que j'aille m'en occuper ! »**

 **« Tu veux un coup de main ? »** proposa gentiment Axel.

Sans que son amant ne le voie, Roxas adressa à Xion un regard suppliant. Mais celle-ci refusa d'un signe de la main, qui était également un geste rassurant à l'intention de son ami blond.

 **« Ça ira, je vais me débrouiller. À plus tard, vous deux ! »**

Et Xion partit en courant, non sans avoir lancé au passage un clin d'œil triomphant à Roxas. Celui-ci afficha un grand sourire. À côté de lui, Axel se moqua sans méchanceté :

 **« Oublier une mission, faut la faire, celle-là… »**

 **« Axel. »**

Il lança un regard en coin à son petit blondinet préféré, qui le dévisageait fixement. Même s'il était un peu surpris du ton soudainement grave qu'il avait adopté, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

 **« Moui ? »**

 **« Je dois te poser une question. »**

Il attendit la suite. Roxas hésita, resta un peu silencieux, puis reporta son regard sur sa glace à laquelle il n'avait plus touchée depuis un moment. Il la tenait entre ses mains. Ses doigts étaient anormalement crispés sur le bâtonnet de bois. Axel pencha la tête, intrigué. Son blond n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal.

 **« Est-ce que… tu veux toujours être avec moi ? »**

Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur, alors ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer, c'était impossible. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de passer du temps ensemble et de se faire plaisir comme ils le faisaient depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Malgré tout, le numéro huit resta abasourdi par cette interrogation, d'autant plus qu'il sentait Roxas plus sincère que jamais. Ce n'était clairement pas une blague.

 **« Hein ? Mais… oui, bien sûr ! »**

Il voulut confirmer sa réponse d'un langoureux baiser. Mais contre toute attente, son amant n'y répondit pas. Alors il retira ses lèvres des siennes et murmura avec gravité :

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »**

 **« Tu n'es jamais là en ce moment. Même la nuit. »** ajouta-t-il d'un ton blessé alors qu'Axel s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. **« Je ne te vois plus. Tu me manques. »** avoua-t-il en baissant à nouveau la tête. **« J'ai besoin de toi. »**

 **« Besoin ou envie ? »** releva le roux d'une voix taquine qui sonnait fausse.

 **« Tout. »**

Axel soupira. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'y parvenait pas, mais l'heure, le lieu, et surtout cette solitude à laquelle ils n'avaient plus goûté depuis longtemps semblaient propices aux confidences.

 **« Je te dois des explications. »**

Son ton sombre et son regard fuyant eurent l'effet escompté : Roxas levait désormais vers lui de grands yeux bleus effrayés.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** murmura-t-il avec inquiétude.

 **« Ce que je cherchais… je l'ai trouvé. Je peux tout t'expliquer, maintenant. Mais je te préviens, ça va être une longue histoire… »** soupira la Rafale de Flammes Dansante.

Le numéro treize lui adressa alors un sourire timide qui signait la fin des hostilités et le début de la réconciliation.

 **« Alors on peut peut-être faire ça ailleurs ? »**

 **.**

De retour dans la chambre du numéro huit, c'étaient nus qu'ils s'étaient enlacés sous les couvertures, savourant les retrouvailles de leurs corps impatients. Une fois leurs ardeurs calmées pour un temps, Axel débuta son récit, adossé à un oreiller, Roxas collé contre son torse, la joue posée sur son épaule dénudée. Il lui avait tout dit, sans mentir, cette fois. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Reno, rendu curieux par ce qu'il lui en avait dit. Sa stupéfaction et son trouble en le voyant, leur conclusion que ce n'était pas simplement dû à une coïncidence. La deuxième fois qu'il avait été le voir, quand il l'avait ensuite amené voir une fille capable de lui rendre sa mémoire. Son long temps de sommeil, et puis son réveil, et toutes les découvertes qui avaient succédé.

Si Reno et lui se ressemblaient autant, c'était parce que l'homme qu'il était avant d'être un Simili et lui étaient frères.

Reno était son frère jumeau.

Roxas s'étonna de la nouvelle. Mais il n'en paraissait pas fâché ni jaloux. Il demanda simplement, d'une voix un peu déçue, pourquoi Axel ne lui avait rien dit avant. Alors le jeune homme roux s'excusa auprès de son amant, et lui révéla que durant tout ce temps, il se trouvait avec son jumeau, que celui-ci n'avait jamais regagné la Shinra, mais s'était installé dans un autre monde où il était en sécurité. Roxas hocha sagement la tête à toutes ses paroles. Et quand Axel lui demanda encore une fois son pardon pour lui avoir tenu dissimulé ce secret, il le lui accorda bien volontiers en liant leurs lèvres.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de Kingdom Hearts pour exister.

 **« On pourra aller le voir ? »** demanda Roxas timidement après un long silence. **« Et… Xion aimerait bien le rencontrer aussi, je pense. »**

Axel n'aurait jamais osé imaginer que son blond lui fasse cette proposition de lui-même.

Il n'était qu'un Simili. Et pourtant, à cet instant, il se sentait soulagé. Un lourd poids s'envola de ses épaules, le cœur de Reno résonna dans sa poitrine, répondant en écho au sentiment qui l'envahissait, et pour la première fois de son existence, Axel ressentit quelque chose. Il découvrit toute la beauté et la puissance de l'amour, et s'émerveilla de ce que pouvait accomplir un cœur, et d'avoir la chance unique de partager celui de son frère jumeau.

Il découvrit ce que signifiait _être heureux_.

Une larme de bonheur roula le long de sa joue.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic. Axel et Reno se sont retrouvés, les choses se sont arrangées avec Roxas, et tout est bien qui finit bien ! :-)_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfic ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit ! ^^_

* * *

 _Merci à **Miss PandaManga** et à **FuninaLove** pour leurs reviews !_

 _Merci à **FuninaLove** , **SisYa-wa** , **cassous18** et **xCrystal-Chan** pour avoir mis cette fic dans leurs follows !_

 _Merci à **cassous18** d'avoir mis cette fic dans ses favoris !_

* * *

 _Merci à tous de votre lecture, et peut-être à bientôt sur une autre histoire ! :-)_

 _Bisous !_


End file.
